<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>London Rames by BettyBoop84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404362">London Rames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBoop84/pseuds/BettyBoop84'>BettyBoop84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by SKAM, LGBTQ Themes, POV Martino Rametta, SKAM Fic Week, SKAM Remakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBoop84/pseuds/BettyBoop84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo racconto è ambientato nel periodo dopo l'esame di maturità di Martino. Non si è ancora dichiarato gay con nessuno, e prende un anno sabbatico (in cui vuole cercare un lavoretto) prima di iscriversi all'università. Non ha mai incontrato Niccolò, visto che lui ha continuato al Virgilio e poi si è trasferito all'estero per frequentare un'accademia di musica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giovanni Garau/Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Buon viaggio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ho ambientato la storia a Londra, perché io ci ho vissuto per diversi anni e mi piaceva l'idea di scrivere un po' di questa città meravigliosa. La storia soprattutto all'inizio è praticamente identica alla mia storia personale... insomma..ci sono riferimenti a luoghi e fatti realmente accaduti a me ecco.. spero vi piaccia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martino chiude la valigia con difficoltà, si era fatto prendere un po' dall'ansia e aveva iniziato a metterci dentro qualunque cosa, per paura di non avere abbastanza vestiti o scarpe. Dopotutto.. cosa ci si porta quando si decide di partire con un biglietto di sola andata e non si sa se si torna fra un mese o fra un anno..? Fa mente locale per qualche secondo.. sì, direi che ci siamo. Dovrei aver preso tutto. Pensa, lasciando fuoriuscire l'aria che sembra aver trattenuto fino a quel momento. È davvero nervoso.</p>
<p>Aveva avuto l'illuminazione di partire per Londra un mese fa, subito dopo la maturità. Dopo essere finito in una pagina facebook chiamata "Italiani a Londra", dove un ragazzo metteva in affitto una stanza singola in una zona periferica di Londra, Martino aveva guardato le foto ed era rimasto stupito dall'unicità dell'annuncio.. la casa aveva alcune pareti interne dipinte con murales coloratissimi, in soggiorno un bosco incantato con creature mitologiche, la camera con un bel mare azzurro e delfini che saltano, in bagno un ramo di ciliegio con fiori rosa che correva attorno allo specchio.. decisamente una casa particolare. Il proprietario era un ragazzo italiano, che viveva a Londra già da due anni. Non c'erano foto sue nell'annuncio, per ovvi motivi, ma Martino gli aveva scritto chiedendo informazioni e si era rivelato un tipo molto simpatico e disponibile. Gli aveva detto che se avesse voluto andare a Londra a trovare un lavoretto lo avrebbe aiutato con tutte le cose burocratiche da fare per poter lavorare in regola.. e Martino si era convinto a fermare la stanza e partire.</p>
<p> e Martino si era convinto a fermare la stanza e partire</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Martino arriva al bar e i suoi amici sono già tutti lì ad aspettarlo.. si erano organizzati per dare a loro detta "l'estremo saluto" a Marti, dicendo che una volta scoperto il fascino della metropoli multiculturale si sarebbe definitivamente innamorato di Londra e non sarebbe mai più tornato... in realtà era una grande presa in giro..visto che tutti pensavano che sarebbe scappato da lì dopo 2 settimane visto che parlava un inglese precario, mangiava solo italiano doc e non sapeva manco orientarsi un chilometro fuori Roma, figuriamoci in una metropoli con 11 linee metro diverse e quasi 9 milioni di persone di chissà quante etnie.. lo avevano preso in giro non poco i contrabbandieri, e avevano scommesso 10 euro a testa sulla durata effettiva di quella "genialata".... Luchino aveva puntato tutto su 2 settimane, Elia aveva detto che sarebbe durato massimo un mese, e Giò voleva dargli fiducia mettendo i suoi dieci euro sui 50 giorni... ovviamente Martino non sapeva nulla della scommessa.</p>
<p>"Eccolo!! Marti! Paga da bere stronzo!" Urla Elia vedendolo arrivare.</p>
<p>Neanche a dirlo, la serata finisce alle 3 con Giovanni che lo riporta a casa ubriaco perso, gli toglie le scarpe e lo butta a letto vestito. Apre l'armadio ormai mezzo vuoto di Martino, trova una maglietta e un paio di pantaloncini e si mette a letto vicino alla salma.</p>
<p>"Macchecazzo...." Martino apre gli occhi e si ritrova nel suo letto completamente vestito con Giò che lo abbraccia mentre russa come un trattore e sbava sul cuscino... Martino sorride, scuote la testa e toglie il braccio dell'amico prima di alzarsi e andare a farsi una doccia fredda.... in realtà un risveglio così lo aveva sognato tante volte negli ultimi mesi...beh.. non proprio così... ma l'idea di dormire con Giovanni ultimamente gli era balenata in testa spesso. Se solo sapesse che quello era uno dei motivi principali per cui voleva scappare da Roma..</p>
<p>Torna in camera e Giò è sveglio. "Allora?? Tutto pronto per la grande partenza?"</p>
<p>"Sì...credo di sì.. sono un po' in ansia, ma ormai è tardi per avere dubbi mi sa!" Sorride Martino.</p>
<p>"Vabbè zì... son 2 ore di aereo, non è che stai a trasferirti al polo nord..."</p>
<p>"Non è quello... spero di non perdermi subito il primo giorno più che altro.. il tipo della casa mi ha mandato tutte le indicazioni per raggiungerla con addirittura 3 diversi piani di viaggio... in metro, in bus, e una combinazione delle 2 cose... mi sa che è una specie di ossessivo-compulsivo o qualcosa del genere.. speriamo bene và!" Giovanni ride e fa rilassare un po' anche Martino..</p>
<p>"Vabbè dai.. è stato gentile! Poteva anche darti solo l'indirizzo e dirti attaccati al cazzo no..??"</p>
<p>Fanno colazione, Martino saluta sua mamma e alle 14.00 partono per l'aereoporto. Dopo aver fatto il check in e mangiato qualcosa, Giovanni abbraccia Marti e lo tiene stretto per qualche secondo che sembra infinito. Potrebbe giurare di aver visto un velo di lacrime in quegli occhi azzurro cielo... ma si volta e parte spedito verso i controlli doganali, perché dai suoi di occhi le lacrime stanno proprio scendendo come se non ci fosse un domani..</p>
<p>il volo è tranquillo e relativamente corto, visto che si addormenta poco dopo il decollo e si sveglia all'arrivo.. riaccende il telefono e già ci sono messaggi di buona partenza da chiunque... perfino la Covitti gli ha scritto augurandogli buon viaggio.. nonostante sia stato uno stronzo colossale con lei l'ultimo anno, continuando ad illuderla che sarebbero potuti stare insieme, sapendo benissimo di non provare assolutamente niente per lei anche quando scopavano sporadicamente... lo faceva solo per dare a quella messa in scena una parvenza di normalità.</p>
<p>Martino esce dall'aeroporto e prende il treno per Victoria Station, grazie tipo della casa (che si chiama Niccolò comunque) per le indicazioni super dettagliate su quale treno prendere.. in un'ora arriva in stazione e decide di uscire a fumare prima di prendere la metro. E lì il suo cuore perde un battito... la strada piena di gente e negozi, gli autobus rossi a due piani, la frenesia di Londra, il profumo di cibo thailandese che proviene dal food truck vicino alla stazione... mamma mia, pensa Martino, potrei davvero innamorarmi di un posto così.</p>
<p>Finito la sigaretta rientra e va a prendere la linea verde, la district, aveva scritto Niccolò, fino al capolinea.. Ealing Broadway. Il nome gli piaceva molto...e sarebbe stato il suo nuovo quartiere, la sua nuova casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Libero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martino si sente nervoso durante il viaggio in metro... pensa a come sarà la casa, il quartiere, il ragazzo con cui dovrà condividere i suoi spazi, e pensa a come farà a trovare un lavoro parlando così poco decentemente inglese.. quando la voce metallica annuncia "we are now arriving at Ealing Broadway" sente un piccolo tonfo al cuore. Ci siamo. Esce dalla stazione e si incammina verso una via poco distante, e quando vede il numero civico della sua nuova dimora si stupisce un po' per la chiarezza delle indicazioni che gli aveva dato il padrone di casa. È una casa a schiera piccolina, di mattoni rossi. Tipico. Sono ormai le 8 di sera. Prende un grande respiro, e suona il campanello.</p><p>La porta si apre dopo pochi secondi. "Ciao! Martino? Piacere! Io sono Niccolò..chiamami Nico! Vieni entra pure.." Martino era a dir poco sorpreso... non sa perchè ma si era immaginato un tipo un po' nerd, un mezzo intellettuale trasandato, insomma...sicuramente non credeva di trovarsi davanti uno che sembra uscito dalla copertina di Vogue con un sorriso a 56 denti che stenderebbe anche il più crudele dei dittatori.. "annamo bene..." pensa Martino entrando in casa.</p><p>"Allora... questa è la tua camera, infondo al corridoio c'è il bagno, e qua a destra ci sono salotto e cucina. La mia camera è quella più avanti della tua a sinistra. Vieni pure in salotto, siediti sarai stanco.." dice Niccolò con aria preoccupata... in realtà è preoccupato perché Martino non è ancora riuscito a dire nulla, è decisamente sotto shock nel guardare quell'essere meraviglioso aggirarsi per casa. Quella che ora è anche la sua casa... </p><p>"Grazie!" Riesce a dire sedendosi sul divano rosso del salotto. Guarda la parete dipinta e sorride meravigliato... "ma li hai fatti tu davvero?" Chiede. "Certo! Mi rilassa disegnare..è una delle mie infinite passioni." E ride ancora. Ti prego basta ridere così. Mi stai letteralmente uccidendo.</p><p>"Senti...io stavo per cucinarmi qualcosa..hai fame?" </p><p>"Mah...sì...in realtà un po' sì. Cosa volevi cucinare?" Chiede Martino curioso di sapere se anche quella fosse una delle sue infinite passioni.</p><p>"Carbonara alla londinese!"</p><p>"Ah...cioè?" Chiede Martino sospettoso e impaurito..</p><p>"Boh...ci butto dentro quello che trovo in frigo!" Ride Niccolò.</p><p>Martino decide di dargli il beneficio del dubbio e mentre cucina va a sistemare un po' di cose in camera. Chiude la porta e si appoggia al muro ad occhi chiusi. Non è possibile che sia scappato da Roma per la paura di provare qualcosa nei confronti di Giovanni, e si ritrovi adesso a non sapere più a cosa pensare di terribilmente noioso pur di non avere un'erezione di fronte ad uno che conosce da 10 minuti. Che quando sorride illumina il mondo. Pensava che la sua mezza cotta per Giò fosse solo una cosa passeggera, un pensiero ricorrente dato dall'affetto che prova nei suoi confronti, e che la sua scarsa attrazione verso qualunque donna fosse solo data dal fatto di non aver trovato "quella giusta"... ma la vocina nella sua testa che dice "sei gay" si fa sempre più forte ormai. E non sa come spegnerla. </p><p>"Marti! È pronto!" Urla Niccolò. Oddio...mi ha chiamato Marti.... la vocina è assordante in questo momento.</p><p>Ok. La cucina NON è una delle sue passioni. Chiaramente. Ma sorride falsamente e tenta di mandare giù quella roba immonda che Nico ha preparato con tanta convinzione. Che poi...cos'è sto retrogusto..? Tabasco..?? Mah... la prossima volta facciamo che cucino io, pensa.</p><p>"Allora, come mai sei venuto a Londra?" Chiede Niccolò.</p><p>"Mah...ho preso un anno sabbatico per schiarirmi le idee.. volevo fare un'esperienza lontano dalle solite abitudini, dai soliti posti, dalla solita gente...." </p><p>"Capito.. beh, Londra è sicuramente il posto giusto. Per quanto tu possa girarla, ci sarà sempre un posto nuovo da scoprire, una faccia nuova da conoscere, una cosa nuova da provare... Londra è piena di sorprese. E se sai come prenderla, ti fa sentire libero.." dice Nico con aria sognante.</p><p>"..libero? In che senso."</p><p>Nico sorride (di nuovo..ommioddio) "nel senso che qua puoi essere davvero te stesso... senza nessuno che ti giudichi o ti guardi male. Puoi tranquillamente vedere gente in pigiama per strada, a piedi scalzi sulla metro, ragazzi di ogni etnia ridere insieme senza pregiudizi..senza barriere. A nessuno importa come ti poni, conta solo che persona sei."</p><p>A quelle parole Martino avrebbe voluto alzarsi ed applaudire... davvero. Se Londra era realmente come Nico l'aveva appena descritta, si sarebbe decisamente trovato bene a vivere lì.</p><p>"Wow... sarebbe davvero bello. Sentirmi libero intendo. È una sensazione che non ho provato spesso ultimamente." Martino sorride a Niccolò e per la prima volta nota i suoi occhi profondi ed espressivi. È davvero bello. Chissà se è single, anzi..chissà se è etero, gay, bisex, o cosa... prima o poi magari glielo chiederà. Ma per ora si offre di lavare i piatti e Nico gli dà la buonanotte prima di chiudersi in camera e lasciarlo solo a disfare la valigia. Dopo aver sistemato tutto minuziosamente nell'armadio, crolla dal sonno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sapone di marsiglia e zucchero filato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il mattino dopo Martino apre gli occhi e sorride.. la stanza che aveva visto la sera prima, alla luce del sole è ancora più bella. I disegni sulle pareti hanno tutti i toni dell'azzurro, onde marine sinuose corrono tutte attorno al letto. Si alza e quando apre la porta viene investito da una musica che dev'essere vecchia di vent'anni almeno... "ooh..it's written in the wind, oh everywhere I go...". Vede Nico accennare una timida danza mentre prepara la moka di caffè e canticchia sottovoce. </p><p>"Ma che è?" Chiede Martino facendo sobbalzare Niccolò che sparge caffè per tutto il ripiano della cucina. </p><p>"È una playlist di canzoni tratte da film che mi piacciono...l'ho fatta io... e se non conosci questa vuol dire che non hai mai visto Love Actually... è uno scandalo!!" </p><p>Martino ride, e si avvicina per aiutarlo a preparare la colazione. Ad un tratto Niccolò passa dietro di lui appoggiando lievemente una mano sulla sua schiena per spostarlo ed uscire dalla cucina. Solo un tocco distratto, una mano che sfiora innocentemente la sua schiena per un secondo, e Martino sente un brivido attraversargli tutto il corpo. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad uscirne vivo da quella convivenza.. di questo è praticamente certo.</p><p>I due fanno colazione, e Nico gli spiega cosa fare per ottenere il National Insurence Number, un numero di previdenza sociale necessario per poter essere assunto in qualunque posto a Londra. Poi gli regala un piccolo libricino nero con tutte le indicazioni fondamentali per raggiungere gli uffici che doveva visitare per avere il numero, tutto era scritto dettagliatamente, e Martino rimase molto sorpreso da quella cosa.. "Grazie mille Nico, non so come farei senza avere qualcuno che mi spiega tutto per filo e per segno...ammetto di non essere partito proprio così informato..mi stai salvando la vita..." Niccolò sorride, e poi gli racconta di quando lui è arrivato a Londra... dopo il diploma al Virgilio (sí, perchè Martino aveva scoperto che era di Roma pure lui..) era stato ammesso all'accademia di arti e musica, un suo zio aveva questa casa sfitta a Londra e ne ha approfittato per prendere la palla al balzo. Martino aveva già intuito che il ragazzo non fosse di umile background... a Roma viveva vicino a San Pietro, e aveva parenti con case in giro per il mondo. Insomma...non proprio l'ultimo dei poveracci...</p><p>Oggi è sabato e Nico non ha lezioni da seguire nel weekend. "Senti Marti, che ne dici se ti porto un po' in giro oggi? Ti faccio vedere qualche zona carina, a meno che tu non preferisca andare da solo a vedere la città... dimmi tu.." </p><p>"Ma certo! Se non è un disturbo per te.." Nico sorride e gli da un piccolo pugno sulla spalla. "Figurati..te l'ho chiesto io..!" </p><p>Si vestono ed escono di casa insieme.</p><p>Prendono la metro rossa, la central line, fino ad Oxford circus. La via dello shopping. Camminano tra i mille negozi, guardando un po' le vetrine chiacchierando spensierati. Martino sente di essere al centro del mondo.. per strada vede persone di ogni tipo, e tenta di indovinare da quale parte del mondo provengano. Arrivati quasi alla fine di oxford street, girano a destra e dopo pochi minuti si ritrovano a Leicester square. Prendono la metro nera e si dirigono in un'altra zona famosissima di Londra... Martino ancora non lo sa, ma sono diretti a Camden town... quel posto diventerà uno dei suoi preferiti. </p><p>Quando scendono dalla metro Martino rimane scioccato... Nico vede l'espressione sul suo viso e ride, lo prende per un braccio e lo trascina nel fiume di persone che affolla quel quartiere ogni sabato. Non sembra nemmeno di essere sulla terra pensa Martino, i negozi sono stranissimi, si alternano venditori di vestiti etnici in stile figli dei fiori, a sexy shops con scarpe da spogliarelliste in bella mostra, negozi di anfibi e giubbotti con le borchie e subito dopo un bar dall'aspetto vintage anni 50. Insomma... un mix strano che ti fa sorridere ad ogni passo. </p><p>Si addentrano in una piazzetta dove ci sono decine di food truck, è ora di pranzo e tentano di decidere cosa mangiare                    </p><p>Si addentrano in una piazzetta dove ci sono decine di food truck, è ora di pranzo e tentano di decidere cosa mangiare.. "allora, quello è turco, quello là filippino, poi abbiamo i classici fish and chips, thai, e quello è Denis... italiano. È un mio amico." Dice Niccolò davanti ad un Martino sopraffatto dagli odori che arrivano da tutte le parti. Optano per un pad thai, e si siedono a mangiare lungo il canale che passa lì vicino, a pochi metri da una coppia di punk che sembra appena uscita da un concerto dei Sex Pistols. </p><p>Sono seduti uno di fronte all'altro, a gambe incrociate. Martino inizia a capire che cosa voleva dire Nico con la frase 'qui puoi sentirti libero'. Ha una sensazione di pace, di possibilità, gli sembra tutto a portata di mano in quel momento. Senza rendersene conto deve avere gli occhi un po' lucidi. "Marti, tutto bene?" Chiede Nico notando i suoi occhi velati. "Sì sì, anzi... benissimo. È tutto così nuovo, diverso..quando ho deciso di venire a Londra l'ho fatto soprattutto per scappare da qualcosa che mi spaventava molto. E in questo momento...boh...sento di non avere più troppa paura. Mi sento quasi in pace con me stesso." Niccolò lo guarda con ammirazione. Infondo non siamo poi così diversi, pensa Nico.</p><p>"Se ne vuoi parlare con qualcuno io sono qua comunque..." dice Nico guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Però adesso andiamo a fare shopping...voglio un giubbotto in pelle con le borchie." Scoppia a ridere e Martino con lui. </p><p>Verso sera vanno in un pub a Covent garden, e vengono raggiunti da alcuni amici di Nico.. c'è Diana, una ragazza portoghese, e 2 ragazzi svedesi di nome Dominik e Viktor, che da quanto ha capito Martino fanno coppia fissa da 3 anni. Sono entrambi alti biondi occhi azzurri..due adoni che si tengono per mano ovunque e si scambiano baci tutta la sera, pur venendo amichevolmente derisi da Nico e Diana che ad ogni effusione alzano gli occhi al cielo come dire "rieccoli....". Beh, almeno adesso sa che Nico non ha nessun tipo di pregiudizio verso gli omosessuali...è un piccolo peso che si leva di dosso. Parla principalmente con Diana, è una ragazza simpatica e sorridente, con occhi grandi color nocciola e lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una treccia scompigliata... cercano di capirsi mescolando inglese, portoghese e romano, ed è divertente.. bevono una pinta dietro l'altra, finché decidono di tornare a casa verso le 2.30. </p><p>Devono prendere 2 bus notturni per arrivare ad Ealing Broadway, e sono entrambi parecchio ubriachi. Durante il tragitto in bus Nico si addormenta appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Martino ha il cuore a mille, sente il suo profumo su di lui, Nico sa di sapone marsiglia e zucchero filato. I suoi capelli gli sfiorano il collo, e lui resterebbe su quel bus per tutta la notte pur di non svegliarlo e farlo allontanare.</p><p>Entrano a casa e Martino va subito in camera sua, si stende a letto e si addormenta ripensando alla giornata pazzesca appena trascorsa. </p><p>Ore 4.30</p><p>Martino sente dei rumori provenire dal salotto, guarda l'ora ed ha paura che siano entrati i ladri in casa.. apre piano la porta della sua camera, fa 3 passi verso la sala e vede Nico seduto a terra, in pigiama, sommerso da decine di libri che ha tirato giù dalle mensole davanti a lui.. "ehi! Nico! Ma cosa stai facendo? Sono le quattro e mezza..." Niccolò rimane immobile. Martino pensa subito che sia sonnambulo... si avvicina e si siede davanti a lui. Lo guarda bene e vede che ha il volto rigato dalle lacrime. "Che succede? Cos'hai?" Nico alza appena lo sguardo e con un filo di voce riesce a dire "sto riordinando i libri." Martino è confuso, e gli posa una mano sulla guancia per capire se fosse davvero sonnambulo. Nico mette la sua mano su quella di Martino. Ok. Non è sonnambulo. Risponde agli stimoli. "Senti..ti va di tornare a letto? Dai, è tardi, i libri li riordiniamo domattina insieme, ok?" Nico fa cenno di sì con la testa e si alza. Martino lo accompagna in camera, e si rende conto di entrare per la prima volta lì.. le pareti sono letteralmente tappezzate di disegni astratti e strani, sotto alla finestra c'è un pianoforte, il letto matrimoniale sembra immenso con Nico rannicchiato da una parte con le ginocchia al petto. Martino fa per uscire, ma Nico dice "Marti.... puoi rimanere qua finché non mi addormento? Per favore... domani ti spiegherò tutto. Giuro."Martino non capisce molto di cosa stia succedendo, ma si siede sul letto e gli tiene la mano finché non lo sente respirare lentamente e addormentarsi.</p><p>****</p><p>Canzone citata: Love is all around - Wet wet wet</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cigni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martino si sveglia scosso, quello che ha visto ieri notte lo ha fatto dormire appena.. che cazzo è successo? Non sa darsi una risposta sensata. Guarda il telefono, c'è un messaggio di Giovanni.</p><p>"Ciao Marti, tutto ok a Londra? Come ti trovi? Com'è il tipo che ti affitta la stanza? Noi stasera facciamo serata partita e pizza da Elia.. ci mancherai stronzo! 😂"</p><p>Decide di rispondere più tardi, perché sente movimento in cucina. Esce e come la mattina precedente c'è musica che risuona..</p><p>"...don't get too close, it's dark inside.. it's where my demons hide. It's where my demos hide..."</p><p>"Hey! Buongiorno." Dice Martino, sorpreso a vedere il salotto in ordine, senza libri sparpagliati sul pavimento, e Nico che prepara il caffè. "Buongiorno... siediti che facciamo colazione dai." </p><p>La conversazione che segue è come un pugnale al petto per Martino... Niccolò gli parla del suo disturbo borderline, della diagnosi fatta anni prima, dei momenti di euforia e i conseguenti episodi depressivi, delle cure che sta ricevendo, i farmaci, la terapia... parla a cuore aperto e spiega tutto con precisione. Poi si ferma e dice "Martino, se decidi di cercare un altro posto dove stare io lo capisco..non preoccuparti. Non sarebbe la prima volta che qualcuno scappa da questa casa a gambe levate..." abbassa gli occhi e si fa silenzioso.</p><p>Martino non dice nulla per un po'... poi fa un grande sospiro e decide di parlare: "Senti Nico, io non ho nessuna intenzione di andarmene da qua.. ieri è stato uno dei giorni più belli e spensierati che abbia mai passato in vita mia. Sei una persona meravigliosa, e come dici tu..conta la persona che sei. E tu sei tante altre cose oltre al tuo disturbo.. quello c'è ma è solo una piccolissima parte di te. E ti ringrazio di avermi confidato qualcosa di così personale."</p><p>Si guardano e Martino sorride. Ci mette un po', ma anche Nico alla fine accenna un sorriso di sollievo.</p><p>Decidono di passare il pomeriggio ad Hyde Park, a guardare i cigni e a prendere il sole....evento abbastanza raro da quelle parti... Mentre sono seduti sull'erba, Martino pensa che sia un buon momento per far sapere a Nico alcune cose che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter confessare ad un ragazzo che conosceva da 3 giorni..</p><p> "sai Nico, quando ho deciso di venire a Londra, stavo scappando da qualcosa come ti ho già detto... il fatto è che credevo di avere una bella cotta per il mio migliore amico.. sì insomma.. il mio migliore amico etero. E non ho mai voluto ammetterlo a me stesso, ma sono già un paio d'anni che mi sento diverso dai miei amici.." Nico interviene "diverso? Vuoi dire gay?" Martino ha un piccolo sussulto a sentire quella parola.. "mah....che ne so... può essere! Sono venuto qua proprio per fare chiarezza, lontano da lui.." martino abbassa lo sguardo pensieroso. "Vabbè.. Marti... qua a Londra avrai occasione di capire cosa ti piace, non preoccuparti.. qua c'è di tutto, veramente, pensa che io ho scoperto di essere attratto da entrambi i sessi da quando sono arrivato qua.. nemmeno sapevo di essere bisessuale, e invece mi ci ritrovo un sacco. Tutto ha più senso ora. Non che metterci un'etichetta sia la soluzione a tutti i problemi..però almeno sai definirti, ti senti meno solo." </p><p>Martino ci pensa un attimo... fa fatica a capire il discorso di Nico, ma dopo un po' si rende conto che infondo è un discorso che ha molto più senso di quel che credeva...e soprattutto... le sue speranze non vengono infrante, anzi... a Nico non importa se sono uomo o donna, gay o etero. Magari con un po' d'impegno potrei anche riuscire a conquistarlo.... si gira a guardare Nico, disteso sull'erba ad occhi chiusi. I suoi lineamenti puliti e decisi, le labbra carnose e invitanti..i suoi capelli ribelli e perfetti allo stesso tempo.. Ma chi voglio prendere in giro?? È un fregno da paura, questo non mi guarderebbe neanche di striscio. Sogna Marti.. sogna. </p><p>All'ombra di quell'albero si ritrovano distesi vicini, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri. Poi a Martino è sembrato che Nico gli stesse toccando una mano col mignolo... ma di sicuro si è solo spostato per sbaglio. Figuriamoci... ma dopo qualche secondo sente di nuovo quel tocco timido e dolce.. questa volta Nico gli prende la mano, e intreccia le sue dita a quelle di Martino. Sto sognando, pensa Marti.. la mano calda e delicata di Nico s'intreccia perfettamente con la sua. Rimangono così per un sacco di tempo. E a Martino sembra di volare.</p><p>Quando decidono di tornare a casa prendono la metro e siedono vicini                    </p><p>Quando decidono di tornare a casa prendono la metro e siedono vicini. Martino vorrebbe fare il primo passo e prendergli la mano, ma è terrorizzato. Ha paura di un rifiuto, ha paura di lasciarsi andare, ha paura di tutto in questo momento. Come se varcare quella soglia con Niccolò volesse dire arrivare ad un punto di non ritorno.. e lui non è ancora sicuro di quello che prova.</p><p>Decide invece di prendere il telefono e scorrere instagram distrattamente.. c'è una foto di Giò ed Eva in piazza del popolo, mette un cuoricino e sente Nico che sbircia da dietro la sua spalla.. "chi sono..?" Chiede curioso. "Eh...sono i miei migliori amici..stanno insieme. Lui è Giovanni e questa è Eva." Niccolò ci pensa un secondo e poi dice.. "ah...ma Giovanni è il famoso migliore amico..??" Martino sorride.. "sì è lui.." Nico prende in mano il telefono e fa uno zoom sulla faccia di Giò. "Eh beh... il fascino dell'occhio azzurro ha sempre il suo perché..!!" Poi si apre in un sorriso dei suoi, di quelli che ti fanno venire voglia di prenderlo di peso ed incatenarlo al letto per fargli qualunque cosa... e Martino sente un brivido lungo la schiena. </p><p>***</p><p>Canzone citata: Demons - Imagine dragons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nella notte, al buio.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTA DELL'AUTORE: Ciao a tutti!! Intanto grazie a chi sta leggendo questo racconto.. rimanete sintonizzati perché ho altri capitoli pronti per essere pubblicati nei prossimi giorni.. questa storia mi sta facendo ricordare momenti vissuti e spero di riuscire a trasmettervi almeno un po' delle emozioni che sta facendo riaffiorare in me.. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La settimana seguente Martino la passa girando come una trottola per uffici, banche e job centre.. riesce alla fine a fare tutto il necessario per poter iniziare a cercare ufficialmente lavoro. Si era reso conto in quei giorni delle gravi lacune che aveva nel parlare inglese. Capirsi con gli impiegati degli uffici che aveva visitato era stata più dura del previsto.. ma già sente di aver sviluppato qualche skills in più nel capire almeno cosa gli dicono! </p><p>Dopo una giornata stancante è finalmente venerdì, ha visto Nico pochissimo questa settimana.. lui è molto impegnato in accademia, e quando torna a casa si mette al pianoforte con le cuffie insonorizzate e rimane chiuso in camera a studiare per ore. Martino è un po' demoralizzato, perché dopo il pomeriggio al parco passato a confidarsi e tenersi per mano, non ci sono stati ulteriori sviluppi.. come immaginava del resto... lui è troppo bello per me. Pensa Martino, seduto su una panchina di fronte al Tower Bridge godendosi il tramonto.</p><p> Pensa Martino, seduto su una panchina di fronte al Tower Bridge godendosi il tramonto                    </p><p>La quiete del momento viene interrotta dal suo telefono. È un messaggio di Eva: "ciao Marti! Come stai? Che mi racconti di bello? Dai dimmi com'è Londra.."  Martino risponde subito. "Ciao roscia, qua si sta bene. Sto iniziando ad orientarmi più facilmente e ho già girato parecchio. Qua va tutto alla velocità della luce.. è una città un po' caotica, ma mi sta piacendo davvero tanto.. spero di trovare un lavoretto e rimanerci il più a lungo possibile. Voi? Tutti bene?".</p><p>Eva risponde poco dopo. "Sono felice che ti trovi bene! Vedrai che un lavoro lo trovi subito dai.. sii ottimista! Ma il coinquilino com'è? Giò è qua con me ed è curioso di sapere se alla fine è un'ossessivo-compulsivo come pensavi...o un serial killer.... 😂😂😂 noi tutto bene comunque!"</p><p>Martino sorride a leggere il messaggio.. "ahah.. in realtà il coinquilino (Niccolò) è pure di Roma, ed è una persona davvero fantastica. Gentile, simpatico, e mi sta aiutando moltissimo con le carte da fare per poter trovare lavoro. Mi è andata di lusso! 😊"</p><p>Mentre sta ancora scrivendo, riceve un messaggio da Nico. "Ehi Marti! Torni a casa tra un po'? Visto che è venerdì avrei invitato un po' di amici a cena qua stasera.. spero vada bene per te.. ovviamente sei invitato! 😉" </p><p>È una faccia che fa l'occhiolino quella?? Pensa Martino sorridendo... e risponde subito. "Ciao Nico, io tra un'ora al massimo sono a casa.. per favore non cucinare... 😂😂 ci penso io oppure ordiniamo una pizza. Non voglio morti sulla coscienza.... 😉 a dopo."</p><p>Sta per alzarsi e andare a casa, ma Eva gli scrive ancora. "Ma dai.. è di Roma pure lui?? Che fortuna aver trovato un tipo così gentile... sembra fantastico, è pure fregno?? In caso lo scambio per Giovanni... 😂😂😂 giusto per cambiare un po'.... 😛" .</p><p>Martino ride... e poi si ricorda di avergli effettivamente scattato una foto quel giorno a Camden Town, mentre prendevano un caffè. Quindi la manda ad Eva..</p><p> Quindi la manda ad Eva                    </p><p> </p><p>"Scusa....???? Ammazza che fregno questo.... Marti, a capodanno vengo a trovarti sicuro!! Stavamo giusto valutando se venire o no, ma dopo questa.... 😂😂😂😂😂 Giò non è per niente contento, ma lo convincerò... baci! 😘"</p><p>Martino ride.. mette via il telefono, e si dirige verso casa.</p><p>Quando arriva sono già tutti lì.. Nico, Diana, e altre tre persone mai viste.. "Marti! Sei arrivato! Vieni che ti presento... Diana già la conosci, questi sono Denis, il tipo che ha il food truck a Camden, è di Milano. E poi c'è Gaelle, lei è francese ma parla bene anche italiano, e questo è Robert..lui è ungherese. Frequenta l'accademia con me."</p><p>Martino si presenta a tutti, poi si siedono in salotto e ordinano delle pizze. La serata è divertente, parlano mezzo inglese, mezzo italiano, Diana ogni tanto infila parole portoghesi nel discorso senza manco accorgersene.. Denis ha portato una busta d'erba e Martino gli fa da spalla ogni volta che propone di rollarne un'altra.. è un tipo molto simpatico, spigliato, parla inglese perfettamente.. e ci sta provando da tutta la sera con Gaelle, la francese è obiettivamente molto carina, castana con gli occhi verdi, porta un rossetto bordeaux che accentua la sua bocca a forma di cuore.. ma si capisce che ha occhi solo per Nico..lo guarda con fare malizioso, fa battutine equivoche.. e a Martino questa cosa dà un po' fastidio.. anche se non ne ha alcun diritto.." verso le 3 tutti iniziano a salutare e tornare a casa, Nico e Marti si mettono a riordinare e pulire. </p><p>Martino ha fumato parecchio e si sente più sfrontato del solito, quindi se ne esce con una domanda che col senno di poi non sa da dove gli è venuta.. "Nico, ma... la francesina? Ti mangiava con gli occhi eh...?" Nico si blocca, e lo guarda stupito.. "ma che dici?? No no... siamo solo amici.. e poi scusa, che te ne frega? Sei geloso per caso...??" Dice Nico con un sorriso provocante e perverso da far perdere ogni autocontrollo.. "Io?? No!! Era solo un'osservazione.." Martino tenta di correre ai ripari, ma è arrossito vistosamente.</p><p>Niccolò si avvicina a lui, gli si mette a 20 centimetri dalla faccia, e dice "è vero Marti...lei è molto carina, ma vuoi sapere una cosa..?? .... sei più bello tu." Nico gli da un bacio veloce sulla guancia e poi si volta e torna a pulire il pavimento. </p><p>Martino rimane immobile tipo 20 secondi, cercando di trovare un senso a quello che è appena successo... e poi una voce nella sua testa dice "sticazzi...ora o mai più..". Prende il braccio di Nico, lo gira verso di lui, e gli stampa un bacio in bocca. Dura appena 2 secondi, e quando si staccano Nico sorride.. gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia a sua volta. Questa volta il bacio è lungo, profondo, passionale. Martino lo stringe a se dai fianchi, dentro si sente un fuoco... il cuore batte velocissimo, le labbra morbide di Nico combaciano perfettamente con le sue.. le loro lingue sembrano conoscersi da sempre. </p><p>È Niccolò a staccarsi per primo.. "Marti.... forse non dovremmo...insomma...viviamo insieme, non so se è il caso di andare oltre..." Martino riesce solo a dire "ok...". Finiscono di riordinare in silenzio, e poi ognuno va a dormire nella propria stanza.</p><p>Martino si sente morire... quel bacio lo ha turbato, sente di aver toccato il cielo con le dita, per poi ricadere in un buco nero alle parole di Nico... e poi pensa a come potrà mai continuare a vederlo tutti i giorni e fare finta di niente, come se nulla fosse successo. Forse a Nico capitava spesso di baciare persone a caso in quel modo? Oppure voleva solo divertirsi e confonderlo? Magari era ubriaco...anche se non sembrava aver bevuto tanto quella sera.. I pensieri corrono veloci, non lo fanno dormire. E poi sente bussare.. "Nico..?" Chiede timidamente..</p><p>La porta si apre piano, Niccolò entra e si siede sul suo letto. Si guardano in silenzio per qualche istante, poi Nico si mette sotto alle coperte con Martino. Gli accarezza il viso, gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. Martino gli prende la mano e ricambia quel bacio delicato. C'è la luce gialla e fioca dei lampioni che entra dalla finestra, illumina il loro viso appena, rimangono ad ascoltare i loro respiri.. e poi si baciano ancora... prima delicatamente a fior di labbra, poi man mano sempre più avidamente... non riescono a staccarsi, le loro labbra danzano nell'oscurità, si mordicchiano a vicenda, si spostano sul collo, sulle spalle, poi ancora a ritrovarsi uniti nel bacio più appassionato e dolce che esista. </p><p>Martino infila le sue dita tra i ricci neri di Nico, li scompiglia mentre lui lo bacia sul collo e gli tocca il petto. Martino emette un piccolo gemito, non ha mai provato niente di simile in vita sua.. sente la schiena liscia e muscolosa tra le sue mani, è davvero il paradiso... sono entrambi eccitati, Niccolò si mette sopra di lui e fa aderire completamente il suo corpo a quello di Martino.. continuando a baciarlo sul collo per poi scendere sul petto ed iniziare a spogliarlo. Fa per togliergli anche i pantaloni, ma sente un piccolo sussulto da parte di Martino.. "tutto ok?" Chiede.. "sì....cioè....non so... è che io non l'ho mai fatto prima... non con un uomo insomma..." dice Martino titubante. "Non ti preoccupare, Marti...non farò niente che tu non voglia... fidati di me... non te ne pentirai." Dice Nico con il suo solito sorriso tentatore. Decide di fidarsi e dargli praticamente carta bianca.. </p><p>sente le mani di Nico infilarsi piano nei suoi boxer e spogliarlo completamente. E poi non capisce più nulla.... sa solo che dal momento in cui le labbra morbide di Nico lo hanno avvolto, con un movimento regolare e lento, lui ha perso ogni capacità cognitiva acquisita nel corso della sua vita..poi Nico inizia ad andare sempre più veloce, il calore della sua bocca, le mani che gli stringono le cosce nude, Martino sente che non potrà durare ancora molto.. alza la testa e vede gli occhi di Nico fissi su di lui... e basta questo... ha un'orgasmo che gli attraversa tutto il corpo, da testa a piedi. Non ha mai sentito niente del genere.. continua ad ansimare per qualche secondo, sfinito da quel piacere immenso.</p><p>Nico torna a stendersi vicino a lui, con un sorriso soddisfatto. "Te l'avevo detto che non te ne saresti pentito..." Martino ride e lo abbraccia forte. Non lo lascerò andare mai più.. pensa. </p><p>*******</p><p>NOTA DELL'AUTORE: Ciao a tutti!! Intanto grazie a chi sta leggendo questo racconto.. rimanete sintonizzati perché ho altri capitoli pronti per essere pubblicati nei prossimi giorni.. questa storia mi sta facendo ricordare momenti vissuti e spero di riuscire a trasmettervi almeno un po' delle emozioni che sta facendo riaffiorare in me.. ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nico e l’arte di vivere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apre gli occhi alla luce chiara mattutina, e Nico è addormentato sul suo petto. Sembra un sogno.. rimane lì immobile, per non svegliarlo. La notte scorsa aveva provato sensazioni talmente forti da fargli girare la testa.. e più guardava Niccolò, più il suo cuore diventava grande. Gli accarezza piano i riccioli neri, e vorrebbe rimanere così per tutto il week-end. A letto, abbracciati.</p><p>Nico apre gli occhi, alza lo sguardo verso Martino e accenna un sorriso. "Buongiorno.." dice con voce assonnata. Poi lo abbraccia ancora, e gli dice di rimanere a letto un'altro po' mentre lui va a preparare il caffè. </p><p>Martino rimane lì a pensare per 5 minuti e poi lo raggiunge in cucina..</p><p>"I found my way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standin' in the light of your halo, I got my angel now.."</p><p>Ok..pensa Martino..un'altra canzone.. poi guarda Nico canticchiare in cucina e vorrebbe solo saltargli addosso. Lo abbraccia da dietro, e inizia a muoversi a ritmo di musica con lui. "Nico... c'hai dei gusti molto discutibili in fatto di musica comunque..." dice Martino ridendo. "Eehhh?? Non ti permettere sai..."</p><p> Gli bacia il collo e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla. Dopo aver acceso il gas con sopra la moka, Niccolò si gira e gli prende il viso portandolo a se, lo bacia a lungo.. finché vengono interrotti dal suono del caffè che borbotta.</p><p>Siedono entrambi al tavolo, e fanno colazione assieme. Martino vorrebbe parlare, dire qualcosa, ma in testa ha solo un sacco di domande... non capisce se sia stata soltanto una notte di passione..oppure l'inizio di qualcosa.. magari Nico faceva queste cose con tante altre persone...infondo non lo conosceva affatto! Non sapeva davvero cosa pensare... </p><p>Ed è Niccolò a parlare per primo. "Allora? Come ti senti stamattina?" Martino sorride.. "beh...direi bene.. anche se non me l'aspettavo, insomma.. non mi aspettavo che succedesse tutto quello che è successo ecco.. sono un po' confuso." Dice abbassando lo sguardo e prendendo un'altro biscotto. "Confuso..? Perché? Cos'è che ti ha confuso?" Chiede Nico. Martino sospira.. "beh.. io non credevo di piacerti in quel senso... anzi.. non so ancora se ti piaccio in realtà.. magari tu sei abituato a fare certe cose spesso, e in quel momento c'ero solo io..non lo so.. non so che cosa pensare." </p><p>Niccolò rimane zitto per un po'.. poi si appoggia allo schienale della sedia a braccia conserte, con uno sguardo duro e accigliato. "Marti...ti sei fatto un'idea un po' sbagliata di me...a quanto pare. Io non faccio queste 'cose' spesso e con chiunque... l'ho fatto perché tu mi piaci. Davvero. Ti conosco appena, e mi sembra di conoscerti da anni.. forse la sento solo io la sintonia e la chimica tra di noi..? Non so.. mi sono sbagliato??" Martino rimane scioccato da quelle parole e gli fa un sorriso grande come una casa.. "no Nico.. non ti sei sbagliato... anche tu mi piaci tantissimo, è solo che sei talmente bello che non avrei mai creduto di avere una chance..." Niccolò scoppia a ridere e gli fa una carezza in volto.. "ma stai zitto Marti.. stai zitto e baciami scemo!" </p><p>Sto ufficialmente sotto un treno. Martino Rametta ha lasciato questa terra. Ciao. Tante belle cose.</p><p>Dopo aver fatto una doccia ed essersi vestiti, decidono di andare a farsi un giro.. Niccolò lo porta alla TATE MODERN, la galleria d'arte moderna. Martino non capisce niente di arte, ma con Nico tutto ha più senso.. gli spiega alcune delle opere esposte, le installazioni più bizzarre, e i suoi occhi brillano più del solito mentre cerca di fargli capire quali emozioni abbiano spinto gli artisti a creare quei capolavori.. l'arte e la musica sono le passioni più grandi di Nico, si sente libero di esprimere ciò che a parole non sarebbe mai in grado di spiegare al mondo. Quando compone un pezzo al pianoforte, per esempio, ci mette dentro tutte le sue sensazioni.. la paura di non riuscire a rialzarsi dopo una crisi, l'ansia di vivere ogni giorno in bilico, rimanendo sempre attento a non cadere nel baratro. Il fatto di sorridere sempre e comunque, anche quando dentro si sente solo e sconfitto.. e soprattutto, i pensieri oscuri che ogni tanto gli passano per la testa.. il voler smettere di lottare e lasciarsi andare giù, in un buco nero di depressione e malinconia. Nico deve lottare ogni giorno, ogni minuto, contro quei pensieri.. </p><p>Martino non riesce nemmeno ad immaginare come ci si possa sentire a vivere con quel peso addosso. Lui si è fatto un sacco di problemi soltanto per il fatto di essere gay e non avere coraggio di dirlo a nessuno, soprattutto a se stesso... e questo vive ogni giorno come se potesse essere l'ultimo giorno felice della sua vita. Non sapendo se domani si sveglierà talmente depresso da andare su un ponte e pensare di buttarsi giù da quanto può vedere tutto nero. Soltanto a pensarci Martino ha i brividi.. e il fatto che lui gli stia aprendo il suo cuore, lo fa sentire in parte responsabile della sua vita. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Usciti dalla galleria d'arte, vanno a cena in un ristorante indiano e poi prendono la metro per tornare a casa. Niente alcol e serate pazze, si mettono a sedere sul divano, Niccolò appoggia la testa sulle gambe di Martino, e guardano un film insieme. E stanno bene. Davvero bene. Martino si sente in pace col mondo, finalmente.. e decide che forse sarebbe ora di uscire da quella corazza di silenzio ed omissione che negli ultimi anni lo ha spento e tenuto rinchiuso in se stesso. Deve dire a tutti che si sta innamorando di un ragazzo speciale..fantastico..l'essere più fragile e forte che abbia mai incontrato.</p><p>Finito il film Martino sveglia Nico, che si è addormentato dopo mezz'ora dall'inizio.. vanno a dormire entrambi in camera di Nico, si baciano e si stringono forte. "Nì.. (sì, aveva deciso che nei momenti più intimi lo avrebbe chiamato così..) io vorrei dire ai miei amici almeno che sono gay.. mi sembra giusto farlo, sono stanco di fingere con loro.. però non saprei come fare. Non voglio farlo per telefono. O per messaggi.."  Nico sospira. "Potresti invitarli qua a capodanno come dicevi.."Martino ci pensa.. "sì, sicuramente.. però mancano ancora tanti mesi.. non mi va di aspettare così tanto. Pensavo di chiedere a Giò di venire qua un weekend... lo devo dire almeno a lui.. non voglio tenermi questo peso tutto per me." </p><p>Nico sorride, e lo bacia dolcemente. "Potrebbe dormire sul divano per un paio di giorni....oppure in camera tua, visto che tu non potrai mai più uscire dal mio letto..." poi Nico ride e inizia a fargli il solletico. E a morderlo sulle spalle. Bastardo. Demone provocatore. Cosa non gli farei.... </p><p>***</p><p>Canzone citata: Halo - Beyoncè.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tre giorni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>È Domenica, Martino si sveglia nel letto di Nico, decide di lasciarlo dormire e si alza, prepara il caffè e fa colazione. Prende il telefono e manda un messaggio a Giovanni.</p><p>"Ciao Giò, come stai? Qua tutto ok.. ma avrei una proposta per te. Ti andrebbe di venire qua per un weekend a breve? Magari ti aiuto a cercare un volo che costi poco.. per il resto ti ospito io, abbiamo un divano letto qua..che ne dici?"</p><p>Dopo circa 10 minuti arriva la risposta di Giò.</p><p>"Ciao Marti... io ed Eva stiamo già cercando un volo per capodanno.. so che è lontano.. è successo qualcosa?  Hai bisogno che venga a prenderti? Puoi dirmelo se c'è qualcosa che non va...."</p><p>Martino se l'aspettava... Giovanni aveva questo sesto senso, riusciva a capire se c'era qualcosa fuori posto pure dai suoi messaggi... </p><p>"No..non c'è niente che non va, davvero.. mi faceva solo piacere passare un weekend con te qui a Londra, ho avuto modo di pensare molto ultimamente e volevo parlare con il mio migliore amico.. faccia a faccia insomma... ma non preoccuparti! Ci vediamo a capodanno dai.. sarà divertente! 😆"</p><p>Passano 20 minuti e Giò non risponde... boh. Non sa cosa pensare. </p><p>"Marti... allora, ho prenotato un volo il 25. Tra 2 settimane. Se è troppo tardi dimmi che faccio il rimborso e prenoto il weekend prossimo! 😉" </p><p>Lo sapevo... mamma Garau non si smentisce mai. </p><p>"😊😊😊 grazie Giò... il 25 è perfetto. A presto allora! Salutami tutti!"</p><p>Martino mette via il telefono e va a svegliare Nico con una tazza di caffè caldo. È talmente bello pure mentre dorme con la bocca aperta e i capelli sparati in ogni direzione.. lo sveglia e gli dice di Giovanni. Nico è contento, e non vede l'ora di conoscerlo. </p><p>****</p><p>Nelle successive 2 settimane Martino inizia a girare per Londra e lasciare il suo curriculum in qualunque posto.. cerca lavoro anche online, fa qualche colloquio, giornate di prova in ristoranti e bar.. ma non riesce ancora a trovare nulla. Ogni sera lui e Nico stanno insieme, guardano film e serie tv rigorosamente in inglese, è un buon esercizio per Martino.. e la notte dormono nel letto di uno o dell'altro.. nonostante Martino non si senta ancora pronto ad avere rapporti intimi 'completi', le cose non potrebbero andare meglio, anche se era capitato un giorno in cui Niccolò stava male, aveva avuto una crisi lieve, e Martino gli era stato accanto per tutto il tempo.. accarezzandogli la testa e tenendolo stretto a se. Nico lo aveva ringraziato per essere rimasto sempre lì, e gli aveva confidato che non si era mai sentito così al sicuro come quando stava tra le sue braccia. </p><p>Il Mercoledì prima dell'arrivo di Giò, Martino torna a Camden town.. doveva assolutamente rivedere quel posto. Arrivato nella piazzetta dei food truck, va dritto verso quello di Denis. "Ehi!! Martino!! Che ci fai qua?" Martino gli sorride e lo saluta con un abbraccio. "Eh..dovevo tornare a Camden..questo posto è pazzesco..e poi ero nei paraggi, ho portato il curriculum in un posto qua vicino." Denis lo guarda sorridendo.. "stai cercando lavoro??" ... "eh sì.." dice Martino. "Ma potevi dirmelo subito! Ho un'amica che ha appena aperto una caffetteria a Notting Hill.. è pure abbastanza vicino a casa tua, sta cercando personale.. se vuoi la chiamo subito!" Martino sorride e gli dà l'ok.. Denis chiama e la tipa accetta di incontrare Martino nel pomeriggio. "Oddio Denis...grazie mille davvero!! Come potrò mai sdebitarmi??" Denis lo prende da parte, gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle e poi si fa serio.. "Martino.. ho sentito Nico qualche giorno fa, e mi ha raccontato un po' cosa sta succedendo tra di voi.. ed è davvero fantastico. Nico si merita tutto l'amore del mondo, è una persona speciale..però come avrai capito non è sempre facile stargli accanto. Se vuoi davvero sdebitarti con me, vedi di non fargli mai del male. Ci tengo a lui.. e se provi a ferirlo ti vengo a cercare e ti butto nel tamigi...ok??" Denis ride... e Martino ride a sua volta, facendo cenno di sì con la testa, per fargli capire di aver afferrato il concetto.</p><p>Nel pomeriggio raggiunge la caffetteria a Notting Hill. È un localino piccolo e accogliente.. con divanetti colorati e vasi di fiori ad ogni tavolo. Molto carina. La titolare si chiama Angelica, è di Milano anche lei e vive a Londra da 15 anni. Si stanno subito simpatici, e dice a Martino di iniziare il lunedì successivo. Dovrà lavorare dal lunedì al venerdì per ora.. perché essendo alle prime armi, non è il caso di fargli fare i turni nei weekend quando il bar è effettivamente molto affollato, visto che lì a due passi c'è Portobello e nel weekend si riempie come non mai di turisti e gente che visita il mercato della domenica.</p><p> perché essendo alle prime armi, non è il caso di fargli fare i turni nei weekend quando il bar è effettivamente molto affollato, visto che lì a due passi c'è Portobello e nel weekend si riempie come non mai di turisti e gente che visita il mercat...                    </p><p>Rientra a casa con una bottiglia di vino e festeggia con Niccolò.  Quella sera, dopo qualche bicchiere, Nico si alza e accende il suo amato stereo. "Che fai?"chiede Martino.. "metto una canzone per farti capire cosa vorrei in questo momento..."</p><p>Martino lo segue con l sguardo, quando parte la musica riconosce subito la canzone...finalmente qualcosa di questo secolo pensa... </p><p>"When I put my lips on you.. I feel the shivers go up and down your spine for me.. make you cry for me.."</p><p>Nico prende Martino e lo fa sedere sul tavolo. Sposta con un braccio piatti e bicchieri... le gambe di Marti avvolgono i fianchi di Nico, l'istinto prende completamente il sopravvento..non riescono più a trattenersi, come sempre l'alchimia tra loro è perfetta, si capiscono dai respiri, dagli sguardi.. si spostano in camera di Nico sbattendo contro le porte, e per la prima volta fanno l'amore completamente. Martino era spaventato all'inizio, ma il suo amante sapeva benissimo come farlo rilassare e metterlo a suo agio. La sensazione di unirsi totalmente è stata per Martino la cosa migliore che potesse mai capitargli.. sentire Nico dentro di lui era la cosa più giusta del mondo. Come se per tutta la vita avesse aspettato soltanto quello.. non aveva mai provato qualcosa di simile.. sentiva di essere completo, di aver trovato l'ultimo pezzetto di cuore che gli mancava per renderlo intero. </p><p>Rimasero a letto nudi, abbracciati. "Nì... io credo di essermi innamorato di te." Dice Martino titubante, con un filo di voce. "Marti...io mi sono innamorato di te dopo 3 giorni che ti conoscevo...." scoppiano a ridere entrambi e si addormentano tenendosi per mano. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Canzone citata: Lips on you - Maroon 5 (ma non c'è neanche bisogno di specificarlo...... 😉)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Leggero come una piuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>È venerdì 25... Martino si sveglia verso le 9. Nico è già uscito per andare in accademia, e lui deve andare a Victoria station per aspettare Giò. Aveva preso un volo la mattina presto, e sarebbe arrivato in stazione probabilmente verso le 11. Si sente agitato, ha le mani che sudano un po'... non ha pensato ad un discorso in particolare, non ha neanche pensato a quando fare quella grande rivelazione in realtà. Vedrà come và il weekend.</p><p>Appena vede Giò scendere dal treno un sorriso enorme gli prende la faccia. Camminano veloci uno verso l'altro per incontrarsi il prima possibile e si abbracciano. "Zì..!! Come stai?? Ti vedo bene...và come sei bello..." dice Giovanni rifilandogli uno schiaffo scherzoso sulla guancia. "Eddai...! Anch'io ti vedo bene Giò.." dice Martino cercando di sfuggire alle manate del suo amico.</p><p>Prendono subito la metro, durante il tragitto parlano delle novità, e Marti gli racconta un po' di come vanno le cose, delle serate nei pub, dei nuovi amici che ha incontrato.. quando arrivano a casa, Martino mette sul fuoco l'acqua per fare una pasta. L'unica cosa a cui riesce pensare è la voglia che ha di svuotare il sacco..di togliersi quel macigno dallo stomaco il prima possibile.</p><p>Giò lo aggiorna sugli ultimi gossip di Roma, Luchino che vuole chiedere a Silvia di andare a convivere ma non ha il coraggio di farlo... Sana che apparentemente si sta vedendo con un tipo di nome Malik che nessuno conosce.. Elia è convinto che non esista. "A proposito di Elia... non so se dovrei dirtelo Marti...ma la Covitti continua a provarci con lui...io non so come siate rimasti voi due, ma insomma... non mi pare il massimo no??" Dice Giò guardandolo perplesso. Martino ride.. "ma veramente..? Guarda.. puoi dirgli di non preoccuparsi, io ed Emma abbiamo definitivamente chiuso prima della mia partenza. In realtà non è mai stata sta gran storia eh... era finita già prima di iniziare forse.."</p><p>"Che vuoi dire zì?? Siete stati insieme tipo...un anno e mezzo...!" Chiede Giovanni perplesso.</p><p>Forse dovrei dirglielo adesso pensa Martino.. ma come? Si sente agitato, nervoso, è terrorizzato dalla reazione che potrebbe avere Giò.. ma decide che non può più aspettare. È qualcosa di troppo grande da tenere ancora dentro.</p><p>"Giò... non sono mai stato innamorato di Emma..non mi piaceva neanche in realtà... diciamo che negli ultimi tempi non sono stato proprio onesto con me stesso. C'è qualcosa che devi sapere, per questo sei qui..." Martino si siede accanto a lui a testa bassa.</p><p>Giovanni è spaventato, non sa cosa stia pensando Martino e cosa stia nascondendo... e lo invita a continuare il discorso.</p><p>"Diciamo che da quando sono qua a Londra ho fatto finalmente chiarezza.. e adesso...beh. Adesso io credo di essermi innamorato. Per la prima volta." Silenzio. Martino guarda il suo amico, che sta tentando di trovare un senso a quel discorso.</p><p>"Che vuoi dire Marti? Hai conosciuto qualcuno??"</p><p>"Eh...sì... e non ho mai provato niente del genere in vita mia."</p><p>"E chi è questa?? Me la farai conoscere??" Dice Giovanni con un mega sorriso.</p><p>"Ehm... Giò.... il fatto è che.. (deglutisce vistosamente).. non è una ragazza." Giovanni rimane immobile per qualche istante a fissarlo.</p><p>"Cioè? Scusa che vuoi dire..? Non ti seguo Marti..."</p><p>"Ok... mi sono innamorato di Niccolò. Lo conoscerai più tardi quando rientra..." abbassa la testa e ha paura.</p><p>Giovanni lo guarda un attimo confuso... poi sorride appena. "Ma dici il tipo fregno della foto che hai mandato ad Eva??" Martino ride.. "sì... proprio quello."</p><p>Giò annuisce.. "hai capito... beh... è figo!!" Scoppiano a ridere, e Giò lo abbraccia. Era così fiero del suo amico... il pensiero che si fosse tenuto dentro un segreto cosi grande per tutto questo tempo gli spezzava il cuore. Martino si sente leggero come una piuma in questo momento.. rimane tra le braccia di Giò per qualche secondo e gli scende una lacrima. "Marti.... posso dirti una cosa senza che ti offendi...?" Martino lo guarda perplesso. "Dimmi..."</p><p>"Sei proprio un coglione comunque..." dice Giovanni ridendo... Martino è confuso e non sa cosa dire. "Che vuoi dire..? Perché..?" Giovanni gli prende una mano e con un'espressione a metà tra il serio e il preoccupato dice "perché hai aspettato così tanto a dirmelo..? Pensavi che fosse un problema per me? Per tutti i tuoi amici..? Io ti conosco da sempre, e sapere che hai vissuto con questo peso dentro magari per mesi..anni..non lo so...mi fa sentire il peggior amico del mondo!!"</p><p>Martino sorride e pensa un attimo a come rispondere..poi prende coraggio.. "lo so Giò.. il fatto è che non riuscivo nemmeno io a capire bene cosa sentivo.. mi sono auto convinto che fosse solo una fase, un periodo, curiosità magari... ma poi sono arrivato qua, ed ho trovato una persona fantastica che mi fa sentire completo..libero...ed è un ragazzo.. ho fatto 2+2.. ed ho capito. Mi dispiace non avertene parlato prima.."</p><p>Si abbracciano ancora e Martino va a finire di preparare la pasta.</p><p>Passano il pomeriggio per le strade di Londra, nei luoghi più famosi e suggestivi.. Trafalgar square, Piccadilly, covent garden.. Giovanni era stato a Londra da bambino con i suoi genitori, ma vederla con il suo migliore amico aveva un sapore tutto nuovo..</p><p> </p><p>Quando tornano a casa, Martino vede le luci accese e capisce che Niccolò è già tornato</p><p>Quando tornano a casa, Martino vede le luci accese e capisce che Niccolò è già tornato..si ferma fuori dalla porta e guarda Giò.. "ehm...allora.. mi sa che Nico è a casa." </p><p>"Embè..? Che aspetti zì?? Dai apri che non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo..!" </p><p>Martino sorride imbarazzato ed apre la porta. "Nì! Ci sei?"</p><p>"Sì sono qua...non t'incazzare Marti, ma sto cucinando...ho visto una ricetta in tv e sto provando a..." Nico si blocca in corridoio quando vede i due che si tolgono le scarpe davanti alla porta ridendo. "Oh!! Sei qua! Giovanni giusto??" dice Nico con la mano tesa e il suo sorriso a 56 denti.</p><p>"Sì.. piacere! Hai una casa bellissima!" </p><p>Nico non sa che Martino ha già detto tutto a Giovanni, quindi rimane un po' distaccato e vistosamente in imbarazzo. Martino gli si avvicina e stampa un bacio tenero sulle sue labbra. I due si girano verso Giò che li guarda con occhi a cuore e poi rompe il silenzio.. "ma quanto siete belli..?? Sembrate usciti da un film..!" Scoppiano tutti a ridere e Martino va a salvare il salvabile in cucina..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Night out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martino sta tentando di recuperare la cena iniziata da Nico con scarso successo. Niccolò e Giovanni sono seduti sul divano con una birra in mano e non fanno altro che ridere delle storie imbarazzanti su di lui che il suo migliore amico sta raccontando senza sosta.. è felice e sollevato che i due vadano d'accordo, e dopo cena decidono di uscire e andare in un locale a Brixton, un quartiere che negli ultimi anni era diventato un piccolo centro nevralgico pieno di ristoranti stile industrial, discoteche e locali con musica dal vivo ogni sera della settimana. </p><p>Scelgono un locale dove servono una miriade di birre diverse da ogni parte del mondo, un gruppo molto alternativo sta suonando dal vivo, prendono un tavolino vicino al muro un po' lontano dal palco e dalla confusione. Giò si siede davanti ai due piccioncini ed è già mezzo ubriaco. "Ma...da quant'è che state insieme quindi?" Chiede. Martino s'imbarazza un po'... "mah..in realtà non è che abbiamo mai parlato di 'stare insieme'..cioè..non lo so..Nico?" Si gira cercando un qualche tipo di appiglio per uscire da quella conversazione. Nico lo guarda e poi prende la parola.</p><p>"Beh.. vero, non ci siamo mai dati una collocazione, ma insomma... io non voglio stare con nessun'altro, quindi direi che stiamo insieme adesso. No?" Martino lo guarda con occhi sognanti... non poteva credere che quello fosse davvero il suo ragazzo ora. </p><p>Poi Nico continua: "diciamo che quando ho aperto la porta il giorno in cui è arrivato, ho pensato subito che fosse un figo pazzesco. Anche se aveva l'aria stanca per il viaggio, ho capito che aveva gli occhi buoni. Che non era uno stronzo insomma.. e poi nei giorni successivi ho notato che a tratti era un po' goffo, a volte si imbarazzava per cose da niente, quando arrossiva leggermente io non capivo più nulla.. volevo solo saltargli addosso.." Nico sorride compiaciuto. "E poi mi ha detto che forse era gay, e lì non ho più potuto trattenermi. Quel giorno ci siamo tenuti per mano al parco, ed io ero la persona più felice del mondo. Però poi lui non ha più fatto neanche mezzo passo nei miei confronti e ho lasciato un po' perdere... fino a quando una sera ho fatto un po' lo scemo con una mia amica che mi ha retto il gioco e vedevo il suo sguardo geloso addosso... eheh..." Nico ride.. "ma sei un'infame..!! Vuoi dirmi che Gaelle era d'accordo..?? Mi avete preso in giro..?!" Esclama Martino incredulo.. e Nico lo bacia e sussurra al suo orecchio. "Beh..ha funzionato no?"</p><p>"Mamma mia regà... me sta a venì el diabete.." se ne esce Giò, sempre romanticissimo...</p><p>Giovanni dopo 3 birre propone l'ennesimo giro, e Nico si offre di accompagnarlo al bancone per ordinarle, pur mettendo in chiaro che lui avrebbe bevuto solo una coca.. "macchè coca...dai zì..!" Lo rimprovera Giò mentre aspettano di ordinare.. "eh...lo so, ma in realtà non posso proprio esagerare con l'alcol..prendo dei farmaci che non vanno proprio a braccetto con i drink..." dice Nico scurendosi in volto. </p><p>Giovanni si rende conto della situazione "ah..ok.. scusami, non volevo.. non ne sapevo niente." Nico sorride appena e gli dice di non preoccuparsi. Poi guarda Giò e con fare scherzoso dice "certo che...adesso che ti ho conosciuto capisco perché Marti aveva una cotta pazzesca per te.. sei davvero simpatico Giò! E pure bello dai..mai quanto Martino ma ti sai difendere.." Giovanni sbarra gli occhi.... sta zitto qualche secondo...forse ha sentito male... "no scusa zì..che hai detto..?? Quale cotta pazzesca..??" Vede Nico portarsi le mani davanti alla bocca. Gli occhi grandi terrorizzati. "Oh oh... non lo sapevi..?? Oddio... ho fatto na cazzata vero? Non ci credo..." Giovanni è ancora sconvolto. Non sa più che faccia fare ed è evidente. "Oddio Giò... ti prego non dirgli che te l'ho detto!! Ti prego ti prego ti prego!!" Giovanni sorride e gli mette una mano sulla spalla. "Sta tranquillo Nico.. non gli dirò nulla... però alla prima occasione me devi spiegà sta storia..ok?" </p><p>I due tornano al tavolo da Martino.. Giovanni lo guarda e ha mille pensieri per la testa... chissà da quanto durava questa cotta, chissà se era stato lui a fargli venire il dubbio di essere gay... chissà quante volte Martino si era sentito a disagio in sua compagnia con un segreto così grande da nascondere... gli gira la testa, ha lo sguardo fisso su Marti che gli chiede "oh!! Tutt'apposto?? Che c'hai?" Giò si risveglia dalla trance.. "sì sì... tutto ok.. sono solo un po' ubriaco..". </p><p>La serata nonostante tutto continua serenamente, alle due passate il locale sta per chiudere.. Niccolò è l'unico abbastanza sobrio.. Martino e Giovanni camminano a zig zag, abbracciati, cantando in mezzo alla strada... "dai...non fa niente.. mi richiamerai da un call centre...ed io ti dirò... lo sai che io ti dirò.... UEEEE DEFICIENTE! Negli occhi ho una botte che perde...." </p><p>Niccolò ride piegato in due, di sicuro gli italiani sanno sempre farsi riconoscere in giro per il mondo... prende il cellulare e inizia a fare un video dei due disgraziati... poi vede Martino che non capendo più un cazzo si ferma in mezzo alla strada, abbraccia Giovanni, gli prende la testa e gli da un bacio in bocca. Giovanni rimane immobile, poi guarda Nico che sta ancora registrando..con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.. ha la bocca spalancata e appena si guardano entrambi iniziano a ridere increduli. Fanno sedere Marti sul marciapiede. Niccolò ha i crampi allo stomaco da quanto sta ridendo. La perfetta conclusione per il coming out di Marti.</p><p>Davanti a loro c'è un McDonalds aperto 24 ore e decidono di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco e far riprendere Martino prima di salire sul bus che li riporta a casa.</p><p>Davanti a loro c'è un McDonalds aperto 24 ore e decidono di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco e far riprendere Martino prima di salire sul bus che li riporta a casa</p><p>Appena rientrati, Niccolò porta Martino a letto in camera sua e poi torna in salotto da Giò. "Senti, se vuoi puoi dormire nel letto di Marti, tanto stanotte lo tengo d'occhio e lo faccio dormire da me.." Giò lo ringrazia e va a stendersi in camera di Martino. Rimane fermo a letto, fissando il soffitto. Il profumo del suo amico sulle lenzuola gli fa venire un nodo in gola... non riesce a non pensare a quanto dev'essere stato difficile per Martino rimanere al suo fianco nonostante tutto. Silenziosamente qualche lacrima scende dai suoi occhi. Abbraccia il cuscino che profuma di Martino, e sottovoce sussurra "scusami Marti.. scusami."</p><p>******</p><p>Canzone citata: Pesto - Calcutta</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Scusami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niccolò si sveglia prima di tutti quel sabato mattina.. ripensando alla serata precedente sorride, guarda Martino stravaccato nel letto, e pensa alla sua faccia quando gli farà vedere quel video... se glielo farà mai vedere... si vergognerà a vita!!</p><p>Va in cucina e mette su il caffè, dopo aver acceso lo stereo ovviamente.</p><p>"Tonight, we are young.. so let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun..."</p><p>Va in bagno e quando torna in salotto c'è Giovanni sul divano che ascolta la musica e sbadiglia.. "buongiorno! Scusa ti ho svegliato..?" Chiede Nico. "No no.. non ho dormito moltissimo in realtà.. avrei bisogno di un bel caffè!" </p><p>"Come mai non hai dormito..? Ha a che fare con il bacio inaspettato di Marti..??" Ride Niccolò...</p><p>"Cazzo zì... mi ha preso completamente alla sprovvista.. non sapevo più che fare... secondo te se lo ricorda cos'ha fatto?" Chiede Giò con un sorriso ebete in faccia.</p><p>"Mah...secondo me no... anzi, io spero tanto di no, perché voglio vedere la sua faccia quando vede il video.." Nico già pregusta quel momento di gloria.</p><p>"Oddio il video...." Giovanni si mette le mani in faccia. Poi si fa serio e si siede a tavola con Nico per bere il caffè. "Senti Nico.. ieri mi hai detto una cosa che mi ha un po' sconvolto.. cioè che Marti aveva una cotta per me...? Te l'ha detto lui??" </p><p>"Mi dispiace, io pensavo aveste parlato di tutto.. sì, mi ha detto che da un po' sentiva che gli piacevi in un certo modo..e non ce la faceva più a stare a Roma perché non capiva se era una cotta vera e propria o solo tanto affetto, amicizia.. per questo è venuto a Londra. Per schiarirsi le idee. Dice che aveva dei dubbi sulla sua sessualità da tipo 2 anni ormai.." dice Nico con tono serio.</p><p>"2 anni..?? Porca troia... come ho fatto a non accorgermi di nulla..?? Sono un amico di merda...mi sento uno schifo. Martino stava male per tutto questo tempo e io nemmeno me n'ero accorto."</p><p>"Ma dai Giò.. come facevi ad accorgertene..? Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa provava..e poi mi ha sempre parlato più che bene di te.. ti adora! Nonostante tutto..!" Nico gli sorride e vede il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri tranquillizzarsi. </p><p>Dopo qualche minuto Martino esce dalla camera. Ha i capelli arruffati, la bocca secca e due occhiaie da far paura. </p><p>"Ammazza o... è arrivato lo zombie..." dice Giò ridendo. </p><p>"Mmm" risponde Martino stravaccandosi sulla sedia. Si versa un caffè in silenzio.</p><p>"Buongiorno eh.." dice Nico con un sorriso sulle labbra.</p><p>Martino si gira a guardarlo "sì buongiorno un cazzo... cos'è successo ieri sera..?? Non ricordo nulla..."</p><p>Giovanni e Nico scoppiano a ridere e quest'ultimo gli prende una mano dolcemente "non ti preoccupare tesoro..niente di che..." dice con aria innocente, trattenendo una risata.</p><p>Rimangono a casa a riprendersi, bevendo litri d'acqua e ascoltando musica. Dopo qualche ora Nico propone di andare a Brick Lane, dove il sabato fanno il mercatino. Escono e la luce del sole abbaglia Martino che vorrebbe solo morire nel letto tutto il giorno. </p><p>Brick Lane è bellissima.. le bancarelle vendono cose vintage e Niccolò è praticamente nel suo universo.. conosce a memoria ogni centimetro di quel posto, il tipo con la barba bianca che vende vecchi vinili, la bancarella di giacche in pelle anni '70 usate e sdrucite.. tutto profuma di storia lì. I ragazzi si divertono molto, e si fermano a mangiare un fish and chips prima di rientrare a casa verso sera.</p><p> I ragazzi si divertono molto, e si fermano a mangiare un fish and chips prima di rientrare a casa verso sera                    </p><p>Arrivati a casa Nico e Giò si guardano e capiscono al volo di voler mostrare quel video a Martino</p><p>Arrivati a casa Nico e Giò si guardano e capiscono al volo di voler mostrare quel video a Martino.. non per ripicca, ma perché Giovanni vuole chiarire con lui una volta per tutte. Vuole sapere.</p><p>"Marti, ti devo far vedere una cosa...vieni qua." Nico lo invita a sedersi sul divano tra lui e Giò.</p><p>Quando parte il video, Martino dapprima sorride..poi vede se stesso baciare Giovanni e sente Nico ridere in sottofondo. Panico. Non sa più cosa dire.. sente il calore salirgli da dentro, si vergogna come un ladro. Si gira verso Giò... "oddio....scusa!! Ma che cazzo avevo bevuto?? Scusami tanto Giò, non so cosa mi è preso..." </p><p>"Tranquillo zì... ho capito...eri ubriaco perso.." lo dice tranquillamente, ma il suo volto diventa serio. "Marti... mi dispiace." </p><p>Martino è confuso. "Per cosa..? Sono io che devo scusarmi.." </p><p>"No...non per ieri sera.. intendo per tutto il resto. So che sei scappato da Roma un po' per colpa mia.."</p><p>Martino si gira verso Nico che si sta guardando le punte dei piedi, non ha nemmeno il coraggio di alzare la testa.</p><p>"Ok...cosa sai di preciso..?" Chiede Martino.</p><p>"Eh... so che eri confuso perché provavi qualcosa per me... e ti giuro, se me lo avessi detto invece di tenerti tutto sto macigno dentro.. ti avrei aiutato in qualche modo! Mi sento un amico di merda, se stavi così male da cambiare addirittura Stato... e io non mi sono mai reso conto di nulla.. mi dispiace davvero un sacco!"  </p><p>Martino si alza e va a chiudersi in camera senza dire nulla.</p><p>Dopo qualche minuto Giovanni lo raggiunge. Si siede sul letto con lui. Martino sta piangendo.. lo abbraccia e rimangono così per un po'. Giovanni gli accarezza i capelli rossi spettinandolo, e Martino piange ancora più forte. Si libera da quel peso che lo stava schiacciando, butta fuori tutti  quei dubbi che non lo facevano dormire la notte.. la paura di rovinare l'amicizia più bella e importante della sua vita, la sensazione di essere sbagliato, strano, inadeguato.. si libera di tutto.</p><p>Quando smette di piangere e si calma, Giovanni scosta il ciuffo di capelli rossi dolcemente e gli da un bacio prolungato sulla fronte. "Non tenerti mai più dentro una cosa del genere ok..? Non con me Marti. Ti voglio bene più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. Non ti lascerò mai solo."</p><p>Martino fa cenno di sì con la testa. Non riesce ancora a parlare. E poi Giò riesce a farlo ridere con una delle sue battute del cazzo.. </p><p>"Oh comunque zì.... la prossima volta che vuoi baciarmi a tradimento almeno che ne so.. appiccia due candele o portami a cena prima...." </p><p>"Ma vaffanculo Giò..!" </p><p>Scoppiano a ridere. E tutto è come prima.</p><p>****</p><p>Canzone citata: Fun - We are young.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Segreti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo aver chiarito con Giovanni, i tre ragazzi passano la serata a casa, in tranquillità. Ad una certa ora arriva anche Denis, e Martino gli racconta dell'incontro con Angelica e che da Lunedì inizia a lavorare. Lo ringrazia mille volte, e Denis gli ricorda il patto... "non mi ringraziare Martino, lo sai che devi fare piuttosto no? Ci siamo capiti... va bene così." Nico è curioso di sapere  di quale patto stanno parlando, ma i due fanno i vaghi e cambiano discorso. </p><p>Ovviamente Denis ha portato l'erba, e la serata da tranquilla diventa estrema... Niccolò fuma pochissimo, sa che non gli fa bene, e Denis a quanto pare lo sa benissimo. Martino si stupisce un po' del fatto che sappia così tante cose di Nico...ma allo stesso tempo è felice di sapere che in caso di bisogno avrebbe qualcuno su cui contare, qualcuno da chiamare se le cose si mettono male.</p><p>Denis ha fumato davvero tanto, come Marti e Giò del resto... e inizia a raccontare un po' di come è arrivato a Londra.. "quando avevo 16 anni sono scappato di casa. Mio padre era un violento, mi picchiava ogni giorno.. mia madre è morta che avevo 13 anni. E lui è diventato un'altra persona. Non potevo più starci a casa.. ho rubato tutti i soldi che ho trovato in giro per i cassetti e sono partito con uno zaino. Arrivato qua, ho dormito un po' per strada...un po' nel parco.. e poi un giorno un angelo mi ha salvato..." racconta Denis con un sorriso amaro.</p><p>"Come un angelo..?" Chiede Marti.</p><p>"Angelica... la tipa della caffetteria.. mi ha visto che dormivo per strada, e mi ha chiesto se avevo fame. Mi ha portato in un pub e ho mangiato qualunque cosa praticamente... lei viveva a Londra già da 7 anni. Passava dalla strada dove di solito dormivo ogni giorno, e quella sera si è fermata. Mi ha portato a casa sua e sono rimasto con lei e suo marito per 6 mesi.. prima di poter permettermi un affitto. Lei mi ha insegnato a lavorare, mi ha insegnato l'inglese, mi ha insegnato a vivere... e dopo 2 anni mi ha dato in gestione il food truck di Camden...è suo!" Dice Denis con occhi un po' lucidi.</p><p>"Wow...che storia..." dice Giò affascinato.</p><p>"E dopo qualche anno, un giorno d'estate si è fermato al truck questo ragazzino dagli occhi tristi..." dice mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Nico... erano 2 persone completamente diverse, fisicamente.. Denis era alto, con spalle larghe e mani giganti.. Niccolò si perdeva dentro quel mezzo abbraccio. </p><p>"Perché dagli occhi tristi..?" Chiede Giovanni.</p><p>"Beh...quando si è fermato da me per mangiare qualcosa, ho pensato subito che avesse appena finito di piangere.. quando mi ha guardato negli occhi per pagare, ne ho avuto la certezza. Ho preso una pausa dal lavoro e sono andato a cercarlo.. era seduto lungo il fiume lì vicino."</p><p>"Vabbè dai Denis... basta storie deprimenti adesso... chi vuole una birra??" Dice frettoloso Nico. Era evidente volesse cambiare discorso, e Denis capì al volo.</p><p>Martino rimase in silenzio... ma era certo che ci fosse molto di più dietro a quella storia.. aveva bisogno di sapere. Ma per ora non poteva far altro che assecondare Nico e cambiare discorso.</p><p>Era rimasto un po' turbato dalle parole di Denis e dalla fretta del suo ragazzo di metterlo a tacere.. Marti non aveva parlato molto dopo quell'episodio. E mamma Garau ovviamente l'aveva capito subito. "Oi..Marti. Tutto bene?" Chiede preoccupato sedendosi in disparte con lui.</p><p>"Boh... spero di sì...cioè.. quel discorso di Denis, su quando ha conosciuto Nico non mi quadra molto, ma ne parlerò con lui prima o poi." Dice Martino pensieroso.</p><p>"Ah.. sì beh in effetti ha fatto strano pure a me, ma di sicuro ti stai facendo i film mentali come al tuo solito.. vedrai che alla fine non è niente dai." Giò gli da una pacca sul coppino, e Martino accenna un mezzo sorriso. "Grazie di essere venuto qua Giò. Davvero. Non so come sarei potuto resistere fino a capodanno senza parlare con te.."</p><p>"Figurati... è stato....illuminante..!!" Ride. "Spero solo che Nico non faccia girare troppo quel video..."</p><p>"Oddio.... no no, gli sequestro il telefono e lo cancello appena posso non preoccuparti!!" </p><p>"Macchè cancelli zì!! Ha immortalato il momento in cui sei finalmente riuscito a baciare l'uomo dei tuoi sogni..!!" Ride Giovanni.. "ma vaffanculo!! Non sei l'uomo dei miei sogni...che sia chiaro!! Quello semmai è Niccolò... tu eri solo una cotta passeggera. Non darti troppe arie stronzo!" Martino sorride e scuote la testa. "Marti....hai appena detto che Nico è l'uomo dei tuoi sogni...? Davvero??" </p><p>Martino sospira vistosamente.. "credo proprio di sì Giò...".</p><p>Giovanni rimane stupito e incredulo. Non aveva mai visto Martino così. E non poteva fare altro che invidiare la sua finta indecisione... in realtà si capiva benissimo che Martino non fosse indeciso per niente di quelle parole. Si capiva quando era convinto di una cosa. Allora gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle e si avvicina al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa.. "te lo meriti Marti..sono davvero felice per te."</p><p>Si sorridono, senza dire nient'altro. Tutto sarebbe superfluo adesso.</p><p>Niccolò e Giovanni stanno parlando di una serie tv che apparentemente hanno visto solo loro.. Nico dice di aver fatto dei disegni inerenti a quella storia, e Giò gli chiede di vederli quindi vanno in camera. Martino rimane solo con Denis e le parole gli escono di bocca senza neanche pensarci.. "senti Denis..mi racconti il resto della storia? Di quando hai conosciuto Nico..?"</p><p>Denis sbarra un po' gli occhi, l'aveva preso un po' alla sprovvista.. "mah..non c'è molto da dire.. quel giorno non stava bene, aveva avuto uno dei suoi episodi più forti da quello che mi ha detto in seguito...comunque sia, quel giorno ci siamo scambiati i numeri e abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci..tutto qua. Avevo visto in lui qualcosa di diverso.. da tutte le altre persone intendo.. Niccolò è...come dire..speciale! Ma questo tu lo sai già... immagino!" Sorride a Martino, e gli da una pacca sul ginocchio con quelle mani giganti che lo fa sobbalzare...deve imparare a dosare la forza pensa Martino, con il ginocchio dolorante. </p><p>"A frequentarvi...tipo..? Come amici intendi?" Chiede Martino che in fatto di gelosia era un campione mondiale..</p><p>Denis sorride un po'... "beh sì...certo.. all'inizio. Poi io mi sono un po' invaghito.. lo sai com'è Nico, sempre gentile, sorridente, dolce.. senza tralasciare il fatto che è davvero molto bello. Però lui non ricambiava, e dopo aver perso anche l'ultimo briciolo di dignità che avevo in corpo... ho lasciato perdere. Tutto qua." </p><p>Martino era sconvolto... "ma scusa....tu non sei etero..?"</p><p>"No..non lo sono mai stato.. sono bisessuale in realtà. Al momento mi vedo con una tipa infatti."</p><p>"Ah..." è l'unica cosa che riesce a dire Martino prima che gli altri due tornino in salotto parlando ancora di quella cazzo di serie tv... era confuso, pieno di domande, pieno di dubbi.. doveva assolutamente fare il terzo grado a Nico. Sarebbe stata una notte lunghissima...</p><p>Sono ormai le due passate quando Denis saluta e se ne va a casa                    </p><p>Sono ormai le due passate quando Denis saluta e se ne va a casa. Giovanni muore di sonno e si chiude in camera di Martino sfinito. </p><p>Marti e Nico si mettono a letto, Nico sbadiglia continuamente, mentre Martino ha voglia di chiarire la situazione... "Nico..devo chiederti una cosa.."</p><p>"Che cosa Marti..? Ho sonno...." </p><p>"Lo so...solo un minuto... volevo sapere cosa c'è stato tra te e Denis, tutto qua.."</p><p>Nico apre gli occhi di scatto. "Che vuoi dire..? Che ti ha detto??" </p><p>"Beh.. che gli piacevi!!" </p><p>"Oddio..." risponde sbuffando Nico.. "vabbè. Sì è vero. Ma io l'ho sempre considerato soltanto un'amico.. fine della storia. Possiamo dormire per favore?"</p><p>"Vedi che lo hai fatto di nuovo..??" Dice Marti alzando leggermente il tono di voce.</p><p>"Fatto cosa Marti...??"</p><p>"Hai cambiato discorso in fretta... come prima... c'è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo Nico..?"</p><p>"Dai Marti... dormi.. sono stanco! Ne riparliamo un'altra volta ok?" </p><p>Nico gli da un bacio e Martino è felice e preoccupato allo stesso tempo... di sicuro non avrebbe dormito bene stanotte..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dove sei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quella Domenica Martino si sveglia turbato.. non ha dormito molto, era pieno di dubbi e domande senza risposta. Lascia Nico sul letto a dormire e va a svegliare Giovanni.. doveva accompagnarlo in stazione a prendere il treno per l'aeroporto. Avrebbe voluto che Giò rimanesse qualche giorno in più, ma aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato per capodanno con Eva, Elia e Luchino.. e Martino non vedeva l'ora. </p><p>Prima di andare in stazione fanno un ultimo giro per il centro, e si siedono al tavolino di uno Starbucks. "Non vedo l'ora che sia capodanno.." dice Martino.</p><p>"Sarà una figata Marti... mancano solo un paio di mesi dai, passeranno in fretta!" </p><p>"Senti Giò... ovviamente dovrò dire tutto pure agli altri.. è solo che non saprei proprio come fare. Magari ci penso su qualche giorno, tu per favore non dire niente per ora, ok?"</p><p>"Tranquillo zì.. non dirò niente. Lo farai quando ti senti pronto."</p><p>I due si salutano con un abbraccio in stazione, e ognuno torna alla sua vita.</p><p>Martino torna a casa con un nodo in gola.. deve assolutamente chiarire con Nico. Apre la porta di casa e lo trova sul divano a guardare la tv. Va a sedersi a fianco a lui e Nico gli da un bacio. Martino si stacca quasi subito e vede lo sguardo di Nico rabbuiarsi.. "che c'è Marti?"</p><p>"Eh... lo sai che c'è... ieri non hai voluto parlare, ma credo di meritarmi un chiarimento..non credi??" Dice Martino cercando di rimanere impassibile.</p><p>"Ah...quello..." dice Nico abbassando lo sguardo. "Beh non c'è molto altro da dire..."</p><p>Martino sente la rabbia salire... "Nico!! Dimmi cosa c'è stato tra te e Denis! Non è una domanda difficile..! Siete stati insieme? Avete scopato?? Magari ancora lo fate ogni tanto...? Rispondimi!" Era furioso..</p><p>"Macchè..!! No! Non è come pensi.... è che io e lui abbiamo un legame particolare... qualcosa che sappiamo solo noi, e non posso dirti tutto...!" Dice Nico trattenendo le lacrime che stanno per sfuggire ai suoi occhi.</p><p>"Un 'legame particolare' Nico...?? Ma che cazzo vuol dire? Perché non riesci a dirmi la verità?"</p><p>"Marti! Smettila! Non te lo posso dire..!! Se ti va bene così ok, sennò...." Nico non fa in tempo a finire la frase che vede Martino scattare in piedi e piantarsi davanti a lui con sguardo severo..</p><p>"Sennò..? Sennò cosa Nico..? Sai cosa ti dico... vai da lui e tieniti il tuo cazzo di segreto allora.." </p><p>Martino se ne va in camera e sbatte la porta. Aveva trattenuto le lacrime per tutto il tempo e adesso non ci riusciva più. Si siede sul letto e piange. È come se qualcuno gli avesse preso a martellate il cuore.. non riesce a calmarsi, si stende a letto anche se sono appena le 5 di pomeriggio... e a forza di piangere si sfinisce e si addormenta. </p><p>Nico rimane immobile sul divano. Ha ferito Martino, lo ha fatto arrabbiare e stare male. Ovviamente. Sembrava impossibile che qualcosa di così bello potesse durare... lui distrugge sempre tutto.. ormai è talmente abituato ad essere abbandonato, a stare da solo.. che non ci fa neanche più caso. Ma questa volta fa male. Questa volta vorrebbe solo urlare e dirgli tutto... rivelare un segreto che non ha mai rivelato a nessuno. Un segreto che lo lega a Denis in modo indissolubile..probabilmente per tutta la vita. Ma non vuole che Martino sappia..non vuole che lo guardi con occhi diversi, non vuole condividere un peso così grande con lui..non se lo merita.. Martino è un'anima pura, non potrebbe mai dargli un dispiacere così grande.</p><p>Il mattino dopo Martino si alza, fa colazione da solo e va a Notting hill per il suo primo giorno di lavoro. Non può essere triste e scorbutico il primo giorno.. quindi manda giù il magone e sorride.. la giornata passa velocemente, Angelica è davvero gentilissima, gli resta accanto tutto il giorno, spiegando per filo e per segno ogni cosa da sapere per lavorare lì.. il posto è accogliente, e il suo umore migliora nettamente durante il giorno. </p><p>Finisce il suo turno alle 18, e decide di tornare a casa e provare a sistemare le cose con Nico... fa un grande respiro prima di aprire la porta di casa. Entra ed è tutto buio. "Nico...?" Nessuna risposta.. bussa alla porta della sua camera ma non risponde nessuno. Decide di aprire la porta... rimane basito. Tutti i disegni sono stati strappati dalle pareti, sono tutti per terra.. assieme a vestiti e scarpe buttati sul pavimento. Sembra sia passato un tornado.. </p><p>Martino è preoccupato... manda un messaggio a Nico immediatamente.</p><p>"Nico dove sei? Tutto bene? Torni a casa? Mi dispiace per ieri."</p><p>Due ore dopo ancora nessuna risposta.</p><p>Martino prova a chiamare decine di volte, ma nessuna risposta.. a mezzanotte decide di andare a letto. Magari rientra più tardi pensa.. domattina lo troverò nel suo letto, gli porterò la colazione e facciamo pace pensa... si addormenta poco dopo. </p><p>Alle 7 è già in piedi.. va subito in camera di Nico... e una fitta allo stomaco lo fa quasi svenire... lui non c'è. Tutto è esattamente come la sera prima. Prova a chiamarlo di nuovo, ma ha il telefono spento adesso. Gli manda altri messaggi, ma niente.. neanche li ha visualizzati. </p><p>Si prepara per andare a lavoro.. sarà una giornata lunga e pesante. Alle 15 Angelica gli dice che può staccare prima, visto che non c'è tanta gente.. e Martino decide di fare una cosa che sperava di non dover fare... andare a Camden da Denis, chiedergli se lui ha visto o sentito Nico..</p><p>Arriva al food truck e Denis è lì, sorridente, che parla con due ragazze. "Ehi! Ciao Martino! Che fai qua?"</p><p>"Puoi venire un attimo qua per favore?" Denis scende dal truck e lo raggiunge.</p><p>"Tu per caso hai visto o sentito Nico ieri e oggi?" Chiede Martino cercando di rimanere più calmo possibile.</p><p>"Ehm...no...perchè? Che è successo??" Chiede Denis con aria preoccupata.</p><p>"Che ne so...abbiamo litigato ieri ed è sparito.. stanotte non è tornato a casa, e la sua camera è un disastro.."</p><p>"Come la sua camera è un disastro..? Che vuoi dire?" Chiede Denis sempre più preoccupato.</p><p>"Eh...che ne so...ha strappato tutti i disegni dal muro, ci sono cose buttate per terra ovunque...sembra sia passato un ciclone!"</p><p>"Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!" Dice Denis e corre verso il truck per recuperare il suo telefono. "Vieni con me.. muoviti Martino!!" Gli urla, mentre inizia a dirigersi a passo spedito verso la fermata della metro, dopo aver detto qualcosa al ragazzo che lavora con lui al food truck.</p><p>"Ma che succede..?? Dove andiamo??" Chiede Martino confuso.</p><p>"A cercare Nico! Tu non ti rendi conto....vabbè.... lascia perdere.... dobbiamo trovarlo assolutamente, ok?." Dice Denis, che ora ha un'espressione di terrore negli occhi.</p><p>"Oh ma qualcuno mi spiega che cazzo succede?? È il mio ragazzo!! Avrò il diritto di sapere cosa cazzo succede o no??" Martino più che preoccupato sembra furioso.</p><p>"Senti Martino... non sono io la persona giusta a cui chiedere queste cose... per favore.. adesso fai finta di non odiarmi e aiutami a cercare Nico. Ci sono un paio di posti in cui potrebbe essere... e sto mandando messaggi a tutti i suoi amici e conoscenti per sapere se qualcuno lo ha visto. Tu intanto scrivi a lui, magari accende il telefono prima o poi.. e sii gentile! Metti da parte il tuo orgoglio, la tua gelosia, qualunque cosa sia.... e chiedigli scusa! Fallo per lui."</p><p>Martino è scioccato... il tono di Denis gli stava gelando il sangue.. ha capito che la cosa è decisamente più grande di lui. Più grave di ogni scenata di gelosia, più seria di uno stupido litigio.. e per la prima volta aveva davvero tanta paura. </p><p>Arrivano a Greenwich, nel parco dove c'è il famoso meridiano, a Niccolò piaceva molto quella zona, per ciò che rappresentava.. il meridiano zero.. da dove parte ciò che noi terrestri chiamiamo tempo. Denis inizia a guardarsi intorno, ma non c'è traccia di Niccolò. Stanno tornando alla metro quando il telefono di Denis inizia a suonare. "Hello? Hi! Yes... I'm looking for him right now... he was? Ok.. what time did he left? Do you know where he was going?? Ok..thank you! Thank you so much.. bye."</p><p>Martino lo guarda con aria interrogativa.. "Era Gaelle... dice che ha dormito da lei ieri notte.. ma stamattina quando si è svegliata lui era già uscito..." .</p><p>"E adesso..? Dove andiamo...?" Chiede Martino sempre più confuso e preoccupato.</p><p>"Eh...c'è solo un'altro posto che mi viene in mente. Speriamo bene."</p><p>Scendono dalla metro e salgono fino alla cima di Primrose Hill... Martino era nel panico totale, ma quando arrivano sulla cima di quella collina, il suo cuore si ferma.. le orecchie fischiano, le gambe diventano ad un tratto tremanti... tutte le sensazioni del mondo si stanno impadronendo di lui e inizia a piangere... Nico è lì. Seduto su una panchina, perso a guardare il panorama davanti a se. Si vede lo skyline di Londra, si vede tutta la città da lassù. Denis lo guarda e gli mette una mano sulla spalla per incoraggiarlo ad andare da lui. E si fa in disparte per lasciarli soli.</p><p>"Grazie Denis..." sussurra Martino, e si dirige verso Nico che ancora non li ha visti.</p><p>Si siede al suo fianco. Nico sussulta nel vedere Martino lì, accanto a lui, nel suo posto preferito di Londra.</p><p>"Ehi..." sussurra piano Martino. Ma non ottiene risposta.</p><p>Fa un respiro profondo. "Nico... mi dispiace per ieri... davvero. Mi sono fatto prendere dalla gelosia credo.... è che tu sei così buono, bello, sei perfetto...lo capisci?? E io in confronto mi sento una merda... e ho paura che troverai qualcuno meglio di me! E non avresti torto..." Martino ha le lacrime agli occhi, quando Nico si gira a guardarlo. </p><p>"Marti... smettila di pensare a queste cose.. sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. Sto bene con te. Solo con te. Ok? Scusa per essere sparito così.. avevo tanta paura."</p><p>"Paura di cosa Nico..?"</p><p>"Di perderti." Dice Nico con le lacrime agli occhi.</p><p>"Di perdermi...? E perché? Per una litigata..?" </p><p>"No... perché se ti dico quello che sto per dire, tu mi guarderai con occhi diversi... e avrai paura di me..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Avrò cura di te</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>****</p><p>Paura di cosa Nico..?"</p><p>"Di perderti." Dice Nico con le lacrime agli occhi.</p><p>"Di perdermi...? E perché? Per una litigata..?" </p><p>"No... perché se ti dico quello che sto per dire, tu mi guarderai con occhi diversi... e avrai paura di me..." </p><p>***</p><p>Martino sente il cuore uscirgli dal petto... non capisce. Cosa potrà mai essere? Pensa che niente potrà mai cambiare quello che sente per Nico... ma se fosse invece come dice lui? Sta per sentirsi male.. </p><p>"Nico... ti prego. Dimmi quel che devi dire, non ce la faccio più a rimanere all'oscuro di tutto... per favore."</p><p>Niccolò si gira verso Martino, e finalmente lo guarda negli occhi. </p><p>"Ok.. dopo che ho conosciuto Denis, siamo diventati molto amici..lo siamo tutt'ora come sai.. e tralasciando il periodo in cui lui aveva una cotta per me... che gli è poi passata, visto che a me non piaceva in quel modo.. siamo rimasti in ottimi rapporti sempre."</p><p>Ok...questo lo avevo capito..pensa Martino.</p><p>"Un giorno io stavo male.. ho avuto un episodio davvero forte..come non mi era mai successo...ho ribaltato tutta casa, senza neanche rendermene conto.. nei momenti di euforia faccio cose assurde, è come se il mio corpo e la mia mente fossero 2 cose separate.. faccio cose e non riesco a fermarmi, tipo spostare mobili, correre nudo per strada, sdraiarmi sul marciapiede urlando... tutte cose realmente accadute tra l'altro...."</p><p>Martino lo ascolta con gli occhi sbarrati...</p><p>"...e quel giorno, dopo aver spostato i mobili di tutta casa, ho avuto un crollo... nel giro di dieci minuti, dall'euforia sono passato alla depressione più profonda. Quando succede così in fretta, è come se il mio cervello andasse in tilt. Non riesce a stare al passo con me... e mi abbandona...in un certo senso."</p><p>Nico sta piangendo, e Martino gli tiene la mano. "Continua Nico..." dice timidamente.</p><p>"Quando cado così in fretta nella depressione.... è sempre pericoloso. Quel giorno ho avuto 3 secondi di lucidità e ho scritto a Denis.. non so come ho fatto, ma il suo nome mi era balenato in testa, per fortuna, per un secondo... e gli ho scritto di venire a casa mia subito. E poi....."</p><p>"E poi...??" Chiede Martino, con un nodo in gola che lo sta soffocando..</p><p>"E poi... sono andato in bagno e ho buttato giù tutte le pillole che ho trovato in giro.."</p><p>Ecco. Un'incudine di due tonnellate era caduta in testa a Martino. Non riusciva neanche a capire se quelle parole fossero effettivamente uscite dalla bocca di Nico.. non riusciva a pensare a nulla.</p><p>"Denis è arrivato appena in tempo..ha buttato giù la porta di casa con una spallata.. e mi ha messo due dita in gola per farmi vomitare. Gli devo la mia vita Marti.... se sono qua adesso è solo grazie a lui."</p><p>Nico piange come un bambino adesso... abbraccia forte Martino e appoggia la testa sul suo petto. Sta tremando...e Martino è ancora lì immobile, senza sapere cosa dire...senza riuscire a metabolizzare quello che Nico gli ha appena detto. Gira la testa e vede che Denis è ancora lì, dietro di loro seduto sull'erba. Gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi.</p><p>Quando Nico lo vede, si alza dalla panchina e lo abbraccia forte, continuando a piangere... Denis lo avvolge totalmente con il suo abbraccio, e Martino pensa che se veramente esistono gli angeli custodi, Denis è decisamente quello di Nico.. </p><p>Martino si alza e Nico lo guarda con occhi pieni di lacrime e paura.. </p><p>"Nico... non so cosa dire... mi sento inutile in questo momento.. è una cosa davvero più grande di me... però se tu mi darai la possibilità di capirti e di stare al tuo fianco, io giuro che ce la metterò tutta...ok? Ce la metterò tutta pur di farti star bene."</p><p>"Lo capisco se sei spaventato Marti... non sei obbligato ad accollarti un peso del genere..." dice Nico timidamente.</p><p>"Ma che cazzo dici..? Accollarmi cosa...? Io VOGLIO stare con te, voglio amarti, farti stare bene, sostenerti anche quando hai una giornata no e mi allontani... voglio esserci. Sempre. Non sei un peso Nico... devi capirlo questo.. te lo dico con il verso di una canzone vecchia in culo come quelle che piacciono a te, così magari capisci.. 'perché sei un essere speciale, ed io, avrò cura di te..' ok?"</p><p>Nico accenna un sorriso, guarda Martino e non potrebbe amarlo più di così...</p><p>"Cazzo Marti...se mi citi Battiato così, forse una piccola speranza per te esiste...avevo quasi gettato la spugna con te e i tuoi cantanti indie tristissimi..." </p><p>Finalmente. Pensa Martino. Finalmente il suo sorriso è tornato. </p><p>Dopo un bacio dolce, su quella collina, davanti allo skyline di Londra, Martino si avvicina a Denis.. lo abbraccia e gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio "grazie Denis. Il mondo ha un grande debito con te.. io per primo." Denis sorride, e sembra davvero il GGG.. Il grande gigante gentile. D'ora in poi lo chiamerò così, pensa Martino.</p><p>I tre si dirigono in metro e tornano ognuno a casa propria.. appena entrano, Marti e Nico vanno in cucina e pensano a cosa ordinare per cena, visto che sono entrambi stremati dalla giornata pesante appena finita.. </p><p>"Stanotte dormiamo in camera mia comunque..." dice Martino titubante. Infondo non sa se Nico abbia voglia di dormire insieme, se ha bisogno di tempo per riprendersi, se vuole ripartire da zero...non sa bene a che punto stanno della loro storia al momento.</p><p>"Eh sì..meglio..da me è passato l'uragano Niccolò. Domani sistemo tutto." Dice Nico sorridente.</p><p>Martino è sollevato, almeno riesce a scherzare un po' anche delle situazioni peggiori.</p><p>Nico va verso lo stereo... rovista tra i suoi mille cd, ne ha davvero tanti.. ne fa partire uno e si siede accanto a Martino sul divano abbracciandolo.</p><p>"Ti proteggerò dalle paure delle ipocondrie</p><p> </p><p>Dai turbamenti che da oggi incontrerai per la tua via,</p><p>Dalle ingiustizie e dagli inganni del tuo tempo</p><p>Dai fallimenti che per tua natura normalmente attirerai.</p><p>Ti solleverò dai dolori e dagli sbalzi d'umore </p><p>Dalle ossessioni delle tue manie.</p><p>Supererò le correnti gravitazionali </p><p>Lo spazio e la luce per non farti invecchiare </p><p>E guarirai da tutte le malattie...</p><p>Perché sei un'essere speciale,</p><p>Ed io, avrò cura di te"</p><p>Rimangono in silenzio per tutta la durata della canzone... Martino ripensa agli ultimi 3 mesi della sua vita... sono successe talmente tante cose, che gli sembra siano passati anni da quando è partito per Londra.. la sua vita è cambiata radicalmente. E adesso voleva soltanto godersi qualche momento di pace con Nico. Abbracciati sul divano, o stesi sul letto.. era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno adesso. </p><p>"Nì... ti amo."</p><p>"Anch'io Marti.. come non ho mai amato nessuno."</p><p>Dopo cena rimangono un po' a tavola a parlare, Nico gli racconta di come sia intenso il rapporto che ha con Denis, e di tutta la gratitudine che ancora nutre nei suoi confronti. Martino capisce che alla fine loro due sono un po' come lui e Giò.. migliori amici.. e può finalmente smettere di preoccuparsi e ingelosirsi. </p><p>Quando si mettono a letto, Martino inizia a baciare Nico sul collo, per poi scendere lungo le braccia, e baciare le sue dita una a una.. "che fai..?" Chiede Nico divertito.. "voglio baciarti tutto.. tutto tutto." dice Martino, provocando una fragorosa risata in Nico che gli fa scuotere tutto il corpo. </p><p>Non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentire quella risata. E avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di sentirla ancora e ancora, per il resto della sua vita.</p><p>Il mattino dopo fanno colazione insieme, Martino esce per andare a lavoro, mentre Niccolò si prende un giorno libero dall'accademia per riordinare la sua stanza...era ancora in uno stato pietoso.. </p><p>Martino è in metro, sono solo poche fermate fino a Notting hill.. e pensa a come fare per dire al resto dei suoi amici di Nico.. del fatto che stanno insieme.. non sarà semplice, ma è il prossimo passo verso la libertà. </p><p>***</p><p>Canzone citata: La cura - Franco Battiato (se non la conoscete rimediate SUBITO!!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A carte scoperte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martino stava prendendo mano con il lavoro..ormai lavorava alla caffetteria da 3 settimane. Si alternava con Angelica, ovviamente, e una ragazza assunta poco prima di lui di nome Sara.. una bolognese piena di energie, capelli a caschetto biondo platino e occhi azzurri... era praticamente la principale attrazione del bar per tutti i ragazzi in età 18 - 35 più o meno... sfrecciava tra i tavolini con i suoi leggings neri, minigonna in jeans e camicia bianca aperta quanto basta per far vedere il bellissimo tatuaggio che le copriva la spalla e scendeva sul braccio. Era quella che i contrabbandieri avrebbero definito senza filtri 'na fregna da paura'. Eppure non era volgare, non se la tirava per niente, ed era probabilmente la ragazza più ingenua e gentile che Martino avesse mai conosciuto. </p><p>Diventarono amici da subito, lui e Sara. E le giornate passavano sempre piacevolmente quando lavoravano insieme. Anche se non sapevano nulla l'uno dell'altra...infondo..</p><p>È venerdì e a Martino resta soltanto un'ora di lavoro prima di staccare per tutto il weekend.. e dalla porta entra il suo Nico, di ritorno dall'accademia. </p><p>"Buonasera..!" Dice Nico sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore davanti a Marti e Sara.</p><p>"Nico!! Che ci fai qua? Se aspetti un'oretta stacco..mi aspetti..? Per favore..." dice Martino mandandogli un bacio virtuale dall'altra parte del bancone.</p><p>"Eh certo... se mi fai un bel caffè ti aspetto amore mio." </p><p>Sara guarda i due ragazzi un po' confusa... non sapeva nulla della vita privata di Martino, non ne avevano mai parlato nel dettaglio insomma..</p><p>"Marti...ma questo è tipo il tuo ragazzo o qualcosa del genere..?" Chiede sottovoce Sara avvicinandosi mentre prepara il caffè a Nico.</p><p>Martino sorride.. "eh sì! Sara, ti presento Niccolò!" Dice guardandoli scambiarsi una stretta di mano.</p><p>"Ah...piacere! Io sono Sara! Wow... non sapevo nemmeno fossi gay Marti... cioè.. non che tu debba dirlo a tutti quelli che conosci quando ti presenti..per carità.. ma non lo avevo capito ecco." Abbassa la testa e guarda di nuovo Niccolò con un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>"Vabbè... per caso è un problema..? Cioè... che è quella faccia?" Chiede Martino un po' titubante, vedendo Sara leggermente triste come non l'aveva mai vista.</p><p>"Oddio no!! Scherzi?! No no... figurati.. solo non lo avevo capito. Tutto qua." Ed esce a prendere l'ordinazione di un tavolino esterno al locale.</p><p>Nico si schiarisce la voce in modo innaturale per richiamare l'attenzione di Martino. "Ehm...Marti....sei proprio un ingenuo." Dice ridendo il suo ragazzo.</p><p>"Che vuoi dire..? Che mi sono perso...?" Chiede Martino ancora un po' confuso.</p><p>"Ma veramente non hai capito..?? Oddio Marti... quella ti sbava dietro!! Come fai a non vederlo? L'ho capito io che l'ho vista 30 secondi..!!" Dice Nico con un sorriso.</p><p>"Ma smettila...non è vero!!" dice Martino arrossendo e fingendo di pulire qualcosa nel lavandino. In realtà si sente lusingato...e non poco.. Sara è obiettivamente bellissima, anche se a lui non fa né caldo né freddo...  pensa che potrebbe star bene con Elia. Cercherà di invitarla ad uscire con loro a capodanno.</p><p>Quando la ragazza rientra e inizia a preparare i caffè per il tavolino all'esterno, Martino si sente quasi in imbarazzo.. con una scusa va a prendere qualcosa nel retro del negozio. Niccolò osserva la ragazza che si accorge subito del suo sguardo. Lui accenna un sorriso e alza le sopracciglia per farle capire di aver intuito cosa stava accadendo.</p><p>Sara non riesce a trattenersi e scoppia a ridere, seguita a ruota da Nico... lei scuote la testa, e poi dice "sono proprio una sfigata..." </p><p>Nico la guarda dolcemente, gli fa quasi tenerezza.. "Vabbè dai.. a tua discolpa pure lui a volte non si rende conto di niente e vive nel suo mondo... è fatto così."</p><p>"Beh, comunque sei un ragazzo fortunato. Tienitelo stretto!!" Sara sorride a Nico e parte con un vassoio pieno di caffè.</p><p>****</p><p>Quel venerdì sera Martino sa che i suoi amici romani sono tutti a casa di Giò per vedere la partita.. decide quindi di fare una videochiamata a Giovanni. Quando risponde il suo amico ha un sorriso enorme e si siede in mezzo a Luchino ed Elia per inquadrare tutti e tre.. </p><p>"A stronzo! Allora sei vivo..!!?" Urla Elia con una birra in mano.</p><p>"Ciao regà!! Mi mancate un sacco... come state?" </p><p>"Bene bene Marti... ma tu?? Dai raccontaci qualcosa!!" Continua Luchino.</p><p>"Eh...niente...qua tutto ok, lavoro tutta la settimana... l'inglese va molto meglio, insomma.. sto bene!" Dice Marti, consapevole del motivo di quella chiamata.. sta cercando di tenere a bada l'agitazione, e Nico lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso senza farsi vedere dai suoi amici..</p><p>Giovanni è serio e cerca di calmare gli animi dei 2 ragazzi seduti vicino a lui per dare modo a Marti di parlare in tranquillità.</p><p>"Regà...in realtà vi chiamo per un motivo ben preciso..." inizia Martino. "Lo so che ci vedremo tra un mese per capodanno..ma volevo dirvi una cosa prima che veniate qua."</p><p>"Cioè..?" Chiede Elia curioso.</p><p>"Cioè... che sto con una persona da un po'... ed è una cosa... seria insomma. Sono innamorato." Martino abbassa la testa e sorride imbarazzato.</p><p>Luchino sbarra gli occhi e si avvicina al telefono "oddio Marti! Che figata!! E chi è..? Cioè... ci sarà a capodanno immagino!"</p><p>"Eh certo Luchì..! In realtà è qua con me adesso.... se volete..." </p><p>"Ma certo!! Dai, faccela conoscere stronzo..!" Elia..sempre elegante...</p><p>Martino fa cenno a Nico di sedersi accanto a lui e lo fa salutare i ragazzi. Giò gli sorride, e gli altri si fanno seri e hanno un'espressione confusa... "ciao! Piacere Niccolò...ehm....ciao Giò!" Dice Nico sorridendo imbarazzato.</p><p>Luchino ci pensa su un attimo e poi prende la parola.. "cioè... famme capì... sei frocio..!?" </p><p>"Luchì!! Ma te sembra il modo..!" Lo rimprovera Giovanni...</p><p>Martino non sa bene cosa dire.. "Regà... non so.. Fatto sta che ora sto con Nico. Tutto qua."</p><p>"Beh... piacere, io sono Elia. E sto coglione si chiama Luca. E scusalo!" </p><p>"Tranquilli... è bello conoscervi, Marti non fa che parlare di voi..!"</p><p>Luchino è ancora un po' confuso.. "Giò, ma tu lo sapevi..?"</p><p>"Sì regà..lo sapevo, ma Marti mi ha chiesto di non dire niente.. mi sembra giusto che lo abbia fatto lui. No?"</p><p>"Sì sì... era giusto per capire...ma quindi adesso...Elia può farsi la Covitti??" Dice Luchino, facendoli scoppiare tutti in una risata sonora che fa sollevare Martino. </p><p>"Sei sempre il solito Luchino..non cambierai mai!" Dice Martino ridendo.</p><p>La videochiamata continua per una buona mezz'ora, Martino è felice.. felice di avere amici meravigliosi, che superato il piccolo shock iniziale hanno coinvolto Nico nei loro discorsi e gli stanno facendo mille domande.. Martino ogni tanto incrocia lo sguardo di Giò, e non vede l'ora di riabbracciarlo. È un sentimento ricambiato.. lo capisce dal sorriso dolce amaro del suo amico, che lo ha rassicurato quando ne aveva bisogno, lo ha ascoltato quando nemmeno sapeva cosa dire, lo ha tenuto stretto a se quando sentiva di cadere.. </p><p>Quando la chiamata finisce, Martino tira un grosso sospiro di sollievo. Nico poggia le labbra sulle sue dolcemente. "Te l'ho detto il primo giorno che sei arrivato Marti... Questo posto ti farà sentire libero..". </p><p>Nico lo prende per mano e lo porta in camera. Inizia a baciarlo sul collo, e a respirare il suo profumo.. Martino gli toglie la maglia e rimane come sempre imbambolato a guardare i pettorali definiti, gli addominali visibili quanto basta, le ossa del bacino a formare una perfetta V che si insinua nei jeans di Nico. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di toccare quelle forme, di afferrare i suoi fianchi per portarlo più vicino a se.. quando si sdraiano sul letto, separati soltanto dai boxer ormai destinati a finire per terra, Nico si mette a cavalcioni su di lui e allunga un braccio per aprire il cassetto del comodino.</p><p>"Ho comprato una cosa Marti..." dice con un sorriso furbo..</p><p>Estrae dal cassetto un paio di manette d'acciaio e Martino sgrana gli occhi trattenendo una risata che avrebbe rovinato un po' l'atmosfera... </p><p>"Ma scherzi..?" Dice Marti sinceramente preoccupato... </p><p>"Eddai..fidati di me..." </p><p>E come si fa a resistere...? Pensa Martino osservandolo mentre lo ammanetta alla testiera del letto immobilizzandolo. Era una sensazione stranissima..non poteva toccare Nico, doveva lasciargli fare quel che voleva in sostanza... e sinceramente..non vedeva l'ora!! </p><p>Nico inizia a leccarlo sul petto, scendendo poi verso l'inguine.. lo spoglia e prende il controllo totale della situazione.. è lui che detta il ritmo, che porta Martino fino al limite per poi fermarsi lasciandolo con la voglia di finire... lo sta facendo impazzire e lo sa. Lo capisce dallo sguardo feroce di Marti, dai suoi gemiti, dalle sue poche parole... "Nì..! Sei un bastardo..!" Oppure "ti prego continua...!". Gli piaceva quel controllo... adorava farsi implorare da lui.. </p><p>Quando decide di mettere fine alle 'sofferenze' di Marti, si sente onnipotente... si sdraia accanto a lui finché sente il suo respiro normalizzarsi. Poi recupera la chiave dal cassetto e lo libera dalle manette.</p><p>"Nì... dove cazzo hai imparato a fare ste cose..? Ti amo e puoi legarmi al letto tutte le volte che vuoi..sappilo..."</p><p>Nico sorride compiaciuto.. chiude gli occhi e in quell'istante anche lui si sente libero...</p><p>***</p><p>I giorni passano in fretta tra la routine del lavoro, le lezioni di Nico, e le domeniche in giro per Londra mano nella mano. È ormai freddo, un freddo novembrino che entra nelle ossa e ti fa venire voglia di cioccolata calda, un plaid e due coccole sul divano. Ma quella sera Martino è solo a guardare la tv.. Nico è chiuso in camera da giorni a studiare per uno degli esami più difficili del suo percorso accademico. È stressato, anche se quello che studia è la sua vita, gli piace un sacco.. per questo si è ripromesso di passare quel maledetto esame col massimo dei voti. Vuole un bel 100/100, e niente sembra possa fargli cambiare idea. Martino si sveglia la domenica mattina e trova Nico già immerso nei libri, con mille spartiti sul pianoforte e le sue cuffie in testa. Gli da un bacio veloce e lo lascia studiare..l'indomani ha l'esame...Martino si sente in ansia per lui. Che Dio gliela mandi buona pensa..non sa come farebbe a raccogliere i pezzi se Nico dovesse fallire quella prova per cui ha studiato mesi. </p><p>"Nico..? Scusa se ti disturbo amore... io andrei a farmi un giro con Denis oggi se non ti dispiace, così ti lascio la casa libera e non ti rompo..ok?" Dice Martino portandogli un caffè caldo.</p><p>"Grazie Marti... va benissimo, salutamelo.. ti amo tanto. Vieni qua..baciami!" Dice Nico che pure con le occhiaie, i capelli spettinati e quel maglione extra large...dio quando è bello. Gliene darei duemila di baci adesso.. si avvicina e si baciano teneramente per un paio di minuti. </p><p>Martino esce di casa e va a Shoreditch per incontrare Denis. Non era mai stato in quella parte di Londra e Denis ci viveva..la conosceva molto bene e lo avrebbe portato un po' in giro.</p><p> </p><p>"È bellissimo questo quartiere!!" Esclama Martino quando vede Denis fermo sul marciapiede ad aspettarlo.. ci sono murales sui palazzi, un sacco di locali gremiti di giovani, negozi di vestiti molto streetwear. Proprio una bella zona, pensa Marti.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Marti!! Come va? Sei scappato dal secchione...??" Lo saluta Denis ridendo.</p><p>"Mamma mia... se studia ancora più forte gli scoppia la testa... non so perchè si sia fissato che deve prendere il massimo guarda... ha già una media alta, non penso che un esame possa rovinarla.. ma vabbè. Nico ha deciso così..!!" Sorride e si incamminano per i  vicoli pieni di bar. </p><p>Denis lo fa entrare in un palazzo, e prendono un'ascensore. Arrivati all'ultimo piano, Martino rimane sorpreso di ritrovarsi in un roof bar, su una terrazza sul tetto piena di tavoli in legno, musica, gente che balla e beve in pieno pomeriggio.. che posto pazzesco pensa, devo tornarci con Nico assolutamente.</p><p>"Che bevi?" Dice Denis.</p><p>"Una birra va bene..? Sono tipo le 2 di pomeriggio...!" Dice Martino ridendo</p><p>"E che te ne frega..! Hai qualcuno che rompe il cazzo se bevi alle 2 di pomeriggio..??" Denis ride e va verso il bar per ordinare mentre Martino cerca un tavolino libero.</p><p>Denis torna al tavolo con le birre. "Cheers!". Fa freddo ma ci sono delle stufe elettriche disseminate per tutto il terrazzo che rende la temperatura praticamente primaverile. </p><p>"Dai, raccontami qualcosa di te Marti.. mi sembra di non conoscerti affatto...so solo che ami la birra e l'erba..e Nico ovviamente..." ride Denis.</p><p>"Mah..non è che io abbia una vita così interessante... non prima di venire qua a Londra almeno... ero un ragazzo timido, chiuso e molto confuso.. sono venuto via perché avevo una cotta per il mio migliore amico etero e fidanzato... fai un po' te. Ma non volevo ammettere di essere gay.. tutto qua. La mia vita in un minuto e mezzo... che tristezza." Dice Martino prendendo un grande sorso di birra. "La tua storia è di gran lunga più interessante Denis...da quello che ho sentito finora..!"</p><p>Denis accenna un sorriso.. "guarda..pagherei per aver avuto una vita meno interessante sinceramente.. non hai idea di cosa voglia dire scappare per non essere massacrato di botte e ritrovarsi a dormire per strada senza sapere se domani sarai ancora in grado di arrivare fino a sera.. che periodo di merda."</p><p>"Oddio..sono proprio un coglione..scusami, non ho pensato prima di parlare..e lamentarmi della mia  vita noiosa. Scusa." Dice Martino mortificato.</p><p>"Ma figurati..! Nessun problema Marti.. la mia vita adesso è molto meglio...ho un lavoro che amo, un sacco di amici, e....beh...non lo sa ancora nessuno...quindi acqua in bocca..ma ho una ragazza ora!"</p><p>"Ma davvero?! Wow! Sono contento per te.. prima o poi la devo conoscere comunque.. non pensare di nasconderla per sempre!!" Dice Martino ridendo. </p><p> </p><p>Il pomeriggio passa velocemente, tra birre e chiacchiere.. e Martino si sente abbastanza in confidenza da chiedere una cosa che lo ha tormentato in quelle ultime settimane. "Senti ma... scusa se la domanda ti può sembrare troppo personale.. puoi anche non rispondermi.. volevo solo sapere com'era Nico, la sera che sei corso a casa sua...hai capito no? Volevo sapere dopo come stava..cosa ti ha detto.. non me ne ha mai parlato alla fine." Dice Martino quasi sussurrando dalla paura.</p><p>"Eh.... com'era... uno straccio. Dopo che ha vomitato volevo portarlo in ospedale, ma ha ripreso subito conoscenza e mi rispondeva..quindi ho chiamato il pronto intervento e mi hanno consigliato di  fargli bere tanta acqua e tenerlo sveglio per almeno 3-4 ore per evitare che perdesse coscienza nel sonno..non so se sia possibile ma mia hanno detto così... era un fantasma. Non parlava, non riusciva a guardarmi negli occhi, il suo sguardo era...vuoto..." Denis ha gli occhi lucidi ma continua. "Dopo un paio d'ore di totale silenzio mi ha detto che aveva sentito un male così forte dentro di sè da fargli pensare che in confronto morire doveva essere una liberazione. Mi ha detto che si era sentito schiacciare da testa a piedi, come se avesse una pietra gigante sopra di lui, ma non era un dolore fisico...diceva che il dolore era tutto dentro a se stesso.. e non riusciva più a sopportarlo. Non so Marti.... io non credo che noi potremo mai capire cosa si prova. Spero solo che riesca a trovare un'equilibrio prima o poi... il suo disturbo in genere si allevia col passare degli anni, di solito verso i 40 anni se non prima, gli episodi estremi dovrebbero sparire... almeno così mi ha detto il suo terapeuta...l'ho incontrato una volta di nascosto da Nico...ero troppo preoccupato per lui. Se lo sapesse mi ucciderebbe cazzo..!" Denis sorride appena...ma i suoi occhi sono davvero tristi adesso.</p><p>Quando si salutano, Martino prende la metro e torna a casa con un magone sullo stomaco. Non può permettere che Nico si senta ancora così male. Deve provare a fare di tutto affinché sia sereno, tranquillo.. deve farlo sentire amato in ogni momento. Vuole farlo. Si ferma a prendere due pizze e le porta a casa. Quando arriva trova Nico sdraiato sul tappeto in soggiorno e per un attimo gli tremano le gambe....che cazzo succede adesso..?? Poi Nico apre gli occhi e sorride. Il suo cuore si riempie di felicità in un attimo. Meno male.</p><p>"Che fai là??" Chiede Martino ricambiando il sorriso.</p><p>"Sono stato troppo sui libri e ho mal di schiena..dovevo stendermi su una superficie dura per riprendermi... ma ho finito. Sono pronto. So tutto." Sorride e accetta l'aiuto di Martino per rialzarsi.</p><p>Mangiano assieme e poi stanno sul divano a coccolarsi un po' come non facevano da qualche tempo.. Nico è tranquillo, va a letto presto per svegliarsi riposato al massimo e Martino lo guarda un po' dormire.. prima di addormentarsi a sua volta. Domani è il grande giorno. E lui ha già chiesto tutto il martedì libero dal lavoro, per stare con Nico comunque vada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 100..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quel lunedì Martino lavora tutto il giorno con l'ansia.. Nico sta affrontando l'esame più difficile all'accademia, e lui continua a guardare il telefono in attesa di un messaggio da parte sua.. l'esame è pratico e orale, quindi saprà subito il risultato. Sono ormai le 17 e Nico non si è fatto vivo.. Martino non riesce a non pensare che sia andata male e stia evitando di dirglielo per vergogna, o perché sta male. Boh. Gli manda un'altro messaggio, ma non riceve risposta. Stacca dal lavoro e corre alla metro per tornare a casa il prima possibile.</p><p>Apre la porta con le mani che tremano... le luci sono accese quindi Nico è a casa...perché non mi ha risposto??? Entra e rimane fermo all'entrata di casa..ci sono petali di rosa rossi in corridoio. Formano un sentiero fino alla camera di Nico.. Martino sorride e segue il tracciato. Apre la porta della camera, e Nico è sdraiato sul letto completamente nudo.. con una bottiglia di prosecco e due calici. Ha coperto la lampada sul comodino con un velo rosso.. la luce è soffusa, e lui non potrebbe essere più bello di così. Il suo ragazzo bellissimo, sexy e perfetto.. Martino lascia cadere il giubbotto, si toglie le scarpe, poi il maglione, i jeans... si spoglia di tutto senza dire una parola. Nico sorride e lo guarda con occhi famelici. Quando è completamente nudo, si avvicina al letto e si fa versare un bicchiere di vino. Poi intinge un dito nel calice e bagna le labbra di Nico prima di baciarle. Bevono un sorso e poi non riescono a trattenersi oltre.. quello che segue è un groviglio di corpi, le mani intrecciate, lingue che vagano ovunque, l'eccitazione di ritrovarsi dopo un breve periodo di astinenza forzata.. si riprendono il loro tempo. Il loro amore. </p><p>Ormai il sesso tra di loro è una danza in perfetta sincronia..si conoscono alla perfezione. Raggiungono l'orgasmo quasi allo stesso momento, prima di cadere stanchi e sudati uno a fianco all'altro.. Martino gira la testa per guardare Nico negli occhi... respira ancora un po' affannosamente.</p><p>Marti dice sottovoce.. "cento..?"</p><p>Nico si gira con un sorriso enorme in faccia. "Cento Marti..." </p><p>Si abbracciano e ridono insieme, sollevati e felici.</p><p>Decidono di uscire, visto che entrambi sarebbero stati liberi il giorno dopo. Chiamano tutti quelli che conoscono e si ritrovano a Soho.. in un locale sotterraneo in cui si entra attraverso una piccola e anonima porta scassata senza insegna.. appena scese le lunghe scale, il locale è accogliente e gremito di gente. Si chiama Opium, è uno dei tanti bar "segreti" di Londra.. senza insegne, ma famoso grazie al passaparola. Solo chi sa esattamente cosa cercare lo trova. Fanno cocktail pazzeschi, innovativi, e il gruppo prende posto ad un tavolo grande e rotondo. Ci sono Denis, Gaelle, i due polipetti svedesi, Diana ovviamente.. e la ragazza di Denis, alla prima uscita ufficiale con il gruppo. È Norvegese, si chiama Lina, e incredibilmente è quasi alta come il suo ragazzo..tipo un metro e ottanta. Biondissima, occhi azzurri.. Martino e Niccolò rimangono quasi senza parole quando li vedono arrivare mano nella mano.. come avrà fatto a trovare una così non se lo spiega praticamente nessuno. Ma infondo Denis è un tipo spigliato e simpatico, e si sa che il fascino degli italiani nel mondo ha sempre il suo perché.</p><p> </p><p>Quando arriva da bere, Martino si alza in piedi e richiama l'attenzione di tutti per fare un brindisi... cerca di trovare le parole giuste, e col suo accento romano ancora troppo marcato, inizia a parlare emozionato..</p><p>"I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful boyfriend... for the amazing result of your exam today. You are the best person I've ever met in my life. I'll be here with you, for you, forever.. I love you so much. To Nicooo!! Cheers!"</p><p>Tutti alzano i bicchieri e brindano, Nico arrossisce e ringrazia Martino con un bacio e tutti applaudono e fischiano ridendo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Verso mezzanotte, gli altri devono tornare a casa..infondo è lunedì e tutti devono lavorare il giorno dopo..rimangono solo loro due e decidono di fare una passeggiata notturna per smaltire un po' d'alcol. </p><p>Camminano tenendosi per mano, parlando di tutto. Ogni tanto si fermano a darsi un bacio e assaporare quel senso di libertà che entrambi avevano inseguito per tutta la vita senza mai trovarla finché non si sono conosciuti e amati. Nico lo guarda con occhi innamorati, sussurra parole d'amore e gli accarezza il volto. </p><p>"Senti Marti.. io pensavo che fino a Settembre dell'anno prossimo sarò ancora impegnato con la scuola, ma poi avrò finito e dovrò decidere cosa fare della mia vita..cioè..non so se dovrei tornare a Roma e cercare lavoro, oppure trovare qualcosa qui..non so cosa fare. Ma penso che una parte importante di quella decisione dipenderà anche da te.." </p><p>"Eh... Nico... io sinceramente non so cosa dirti. Insomma.. sicuramente tu avresti molte più opportunità qua a Londra.. ma io dovrei iscrivermi all'università e sinceramente vorrei farlo a Roma. Quindi non so... abbiamo ancora tanti mesi davanti, possiamo pensarci tra un po'. Non credi?"</p><p>Martino vede subito lo sguardo di Niccolò farsi triste. Non voleva rovinare quella serata.. </p><p>"Nico! Non essere triste dai.. una soluzione la troviamo, te lo prometto.. non pensare troppo avanti per ora. Godiamoci il presente!"</p><p>"Hai ragione...ma non posso fare a meno di pensare che prima o poi rovinerò tutto... in un modo o nell'altro..." </p><p>"Ma che dici?? Perché pensi questo?" Martino gli tiene la mano e lo sente tremare un po'.</p><p>"Perché io rovino sempre tutto Marti... la felicità non dura mai troppo a lungo nella mia vita."</p><p>Nico ha gli occhi lucidi. Si stringe al petto di Martino e piange in silenzio.</p><p>"Nico..amore..tu non potrai mai rovinare niente tra noi. Ok? Perché anche se ci proverai, io sarò più testardo di te e rimetterò insieme i pezzi. Costi quel che costi. Se deciderai di rimanere qua, troverò una scuola qui anch'io..a costo di dover studiare in inglese e dare un esame all'anno... non me ne frega niente. Io voglio te. Sei la mia felicità."</p><p>Si guardano negli occhi e le loro labbra si incontrano ancora. Il naso freddo di Martino provoca un piccolo brivido a Nico. Decidono di prendere un bus e tornare a casa.. senza rendersene conto, Nico si addormenta sulla spalla di Martino come l'altra volta, quando era a Londra da due giorni.. lui profuma ancora di sapone di marsiglia e zucchero filato pensa Marti.. solo che adesso, quel profumo lo può abbracciare e baciare quando vuole. Si sente fortunato. </p><p>****</p><p>È il 20 Dicembre. Hanno fatto l'albero e addobbato tutta casa, divertendosi come due ragazzini al loro primo Natale. Nico è a casa tutto il giorno per la pausa natalizia, ma Martino deve ancora lavorare.. aveva chiesto le ferie per i giorni di capodanno.. i 4 giorni in cui sarebbero arrivati i suoi amici. Sono le 15 e Martino è alla caffetteria con Sara. </p><p>"Sara, devo chiederti una cosa..vieni qua." Dice Marti in un momento di quiete..</p><p>"Dimmi! Che c'è?"</p><p>"Hai programmi per capodanno?" Chiede Martino con un sorriso furbo..</p><p>"Mah..in realtà no..cioè, ho preso il tuo turno a lavorare, ma chiudiamo alle 18.. e poi boh."</p><p>"Perfetto! Allora esci con noi..vengono dei miei amici da Roma, ci divertiamo dai!" </p><p>Sara sorride, e in mezzo secondo è abbracciata a Martino ringraziandolo. "Grazie!!! Non ho legato con molte persone da quando sono qua...sarà bellissimo..! Grazie Marti!"</p><p>Bene. A Martino faceva molto piacere che venisse anche Sara a capodanno. Era una bomba di energia e avrebbe reso tutto più movimentato.. e poi avrebbe sicuramente fatto perdere la testa ad Elia...lo conosceva molto bene, e sulla carta sembrano una coppia perfetta. </p><p>Mentre pensa a questo..riceve un messaggio di Nico.</p><p>"Marti, riesci ad uscire prima oggi? Non sto bene. Ti prego."</p><p>Martino va in panico all'istante. Prende il cappotto e dice a Sara di coprirlo per le ultime due ore, che era un'emergenza e si sarebbe fatto perdonare. Sara dice solo ok, e lo guarda scappare via di corsa. Il tragitto in metro gli sembra lunghissimo, non riesce nemmeno a sedersi dall'agitazione.. appena le porte si aprono alla sua stazione è il primo a scendere di corsa.</p><p>Arriva a casa sudato e tremante, apre la porta e corre subito in camera di Nico ma non lo trova.. la testa gli pulsa forte, in salotto non c'è.. e nemmeno in bagno.. si ferma in corridoio con mille pensieri soffocanti. Si porta le mani alla testa e inizia a piangere.. poi sente un rumore quasi impercettibile. Viene dalla sua stanza. Apre la porta e Nico è sul suo letto, abbracciato al cuscino che singhiozza come un bambino. </p><p>Va subito ad abbracciarlo. Si stende dietro di lui e lo tiene stretto. Nico gli prende una mano e la stringe con una forza sovrumana, tanto da fargli male. Ma non importa. Martino gli accarezza una spalla con la mano libera. "Shhhh....dai Nico, ci sono qua io. Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene."</p><p>Continua a rassicurarlo e a tenergli la mano, e dopo interminabili minuti la presa di Nico si allenta un po'. Sente che si sta rilassando un poco alla volta. Gli da qualche bacio sulla nuca, e appoggia la testa sulla sua. Niccolò si gira, e Martino lo avvolge in un abbraccio. Appoggia la fronte sulla sua, e gli asciuga le lacrime con dei piccoli baci. "Sono qui Nico. Sono qui. Non sei solo. Hai capito? Non sei solo...non lo sarai mai più. È una promessa." </p><p>Rimangono così per una buona mezz'ora, prima che Niccolò riesca d aprire gli occhi e guardarlo. Quegli occhi solitamente così lucenti e pieni di vita, ora sembrano spenti..stanchi..piccoli. Martino gli fa comunque un sorriso rassicurante. E Nico alza appena un angolo della bocca per fargli capire che vorrebbe ricambiarlo, anche se ancora non ci riesce. Si scambiano un timido bacio sulle labbra. </p><p>"Grazie di essere venuto subito Marti.." sussurra Nico con un filo di voce.</p><p>"Non dirlo neanche Nico.. certo che corro da te quando ne hai bisogno. Quando te la senti ci alziamo e cucino qualcosa ok?"</p><p>"Non ho molta fame..."</p><p>"Dai, ti faccio una carbonara da paura se ti alzi..." dice Martino facendogli l'occhiolino.</p><p>E poi il suo cuore si riempie di gioia vedendo un timido sorriso sul suo volto. Accenna un sì con la testa e gli porge le mani per farsi aiutare ad alzarsi dal letto. </p><p>Mentre sta cucinando, Nico è seduto sul ripiano della cucina vicino a lui. "Mi sono steso sul tuo letto per cercare il tuo odore... per calmarmi." Inizia a dire Nico. "Ho capito che avevo bisogno di te... sei diventato la mia persona."</p><p>"La tua persona..?" Chiede Marti confuso..</p><p>"Sì... la mia persona. Quella da chiamare in caso di bisogno... l'unica persona che riesce a darmi tranquillità. Sei come la mia luce in fondo al tunnel. Il tuo odore mi ha fatto star meglio, la tua voce e il tuo calore mi hanno fatto rialzare. Sei decisamente la mia persona Marti."</p><p>Martino ha gli occhi lucidi, ma non vuole farsi vedere da Nico... lo abbraccia e pianta la testa sul suo petto. Sente il cuore di Nico battere forte, e si lascia accarezzare i capelli per un po'.. finché il timer suona. È pronta la pasta.</p><p>Dopo aver cenato si mettono sul divano. Martino è pieno di pensieri... forse aveva un po' sottovalutato la malattia di Nico... sentiva di essere riuscito a rassicurarlo anche questa volta, ma se dovessero capitare crisi più forti? Cosa farebbe? E se capita mentre lui non è a casa, e Nico non riesce a chiamarlo? Allora cosa succederebbe...? Martino inizia a sentirsi sopraffatto dai pensieri...ha un senso di nausea e respira a fatica. Nico si è addormentato sul divano con la testa sulle sue gambe. Visto così sembra una piccola bambola di porcellana...sembra possa rompersi in mille pezzi da un momento all'altro. Ma deve rimanere forte per lui... non deve farsi prendere dalla paura. E decide di cercare uno psichiatra o qualcuno di esperto che possa dargli qualche consiglio. Deve solo sapere che cosa fare.. è l'unica soluzione.</p><p>***<br/>Il giorno dopo Martino passa tutta la sua pausa pranzo a cercare su internet uno psicologo o qualcuno con cui parlare della malattia di Nico..trova un centro di supporto psicologico gratuito poco lontano da lì.. appena stacca da lavoro, manda un messaggio a Nico dicendogli che sarebbe rimasto un po' di più per fare l'inventario al bar prima di Natale...in realtà lo aveva già fatto Angelica la settimana prima mentre lui e Sara si occupavano dei clienti... ma non voleva che lui venisse a sapere che era così preoccupato. Si dirige verso quel centro, e viene accolto da una donna di mezza età molto gentile. Tenta di spiegarle il problema, e la psicologa inizia a fargli un po' di domande.. annota tutto su un foglio, e poi gli spiega un po' di cose sul disturbo borderline. Gli dice che in caso di crisi forti non c'è un rimedio universale.. bisogna solo aspettare che passi, e lo rassicura il fatto che l'unica cosa da fare è stare vicino alla persona, fargli sentire il calore umano, tutto ciò che Martino già faceva. Poi la donna si tolse gli occhiali, e gli disse che aveva percepito tutto l'amore che provava nei confronti del suo ragazzo.. e che arrivare addirittura a cercare un consulto psicologico era una cosa che la inteneriva molto. Aveva detto a Martino che il suo ragazzo era davvero fortunato, e che sicuramente essere in una relazione stabile con una persona così empatica non poteva che fare bene a Niccolò. Gli disse di evitare gli stress emotivi, in sostanza di essere cauto con le sue emozioni e di non mollare. Che se lo voleva davvero, ce l'avrebbe fatta a farlo stare meglio. Lo salutò con un grande sorriso e gli diede addirittura il suo numero di cellulare, da chiamare per ogni evenienza.. in caso di crisi forti o situazioni potenzialmente pericolose.. "you can call me any time..ok?" Gli aveva detto con fare materno. </p><p>Martino uscì da quell'incontro molto più leggero... non aveva nessuna intenzione di mollare, e quella donna gli aveva donato un po' di speranza.. decide di fermarsi a comprare del sushi prima di tornare a casa, ma la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla vetrina di una libreria...era una libreria internazionale, vendeva libri in Italiano, Francese, Spagnolo... un po' tutte le lingue. Entrò distrattamente, e si guardò un po' in giro. Sugli scaffali dei libri Italiani, vide un piccolo volume dalla copertina coloratissima. "Ballate" di Stefano Benni. Aveva visto un libro di Benni sul comodino di Nico la settimana scorsa, s'intitolava 'Saltatempo', e quel titolo lo aveva fatto sorridere per la particolarità. Il piccolo volume era in offerta e costava poco.. decise di comprarlo. </p><p>Arrivato a casa, si siedono a tavola per mangiare il sushi e dopo cena Martino va in camera a prendere il libro..<br/>"Nico, ho visto questo oggi e te l'ho comprato...non so se ti possa piacere..." <br/>mise il libro sul tavolo.<br/>Nico fece un grandissimo sorriso.. "Non ci credo..!! Come facevi a sapere che mi piace Benni??"<br/>"Ho visto il libro sul tuo comodino.. Saltatempo..?"<br/>Nico ridacchia "ah vero... sì, Saltatempo è il mio preferito, l'ho letto almeno 5 o 6 volte... ballate lo avevo preso in prestito tanti anni fa da una biblioteca, ma sono molto felice di averlo tutto mio... dentro c'è la mia 'poesia',se così vuoi chiamarla, preferita."<br/>"Ah sì..? E qual'è? Sentiamo..."<br/>Nico inizia a sfogliare il libro, e si ferma in una pagina... legge a mente quelle poche frasi e l'emozione diventa incontrollabile. Gli scende una lacrima che bagna la parte bianca della pagina.<br/>"Ohi...Nico! Tutto ok...?" Chiede Martino preoccupato.<br/>"Sì sì.... è che... questa piccola frase racchiude praticamente tutta la mia anima... sembra che l'abbia scritta per descrivere me. Dice <br/>'La giraffa ha il cuore lontano dai pensieri,<br/>Si è innamorata ieri, e ancora non lo sa'.<br/>Spesso mi sento così... nel mio cuore sento delle cose, ma la mia testa non le capisce mai in tempo.."<br/>Martino lo abbraccia, ripensa a quella frase.. è davvero bella. Poi dice "beh, ma io sono qua e aspetterò sempre che le cose arrivino anche alla tua testa... giraffina mia." <br/>Sente Niccolò ridere... "giraffina mia non me l'ha mai detto nessuno... ma mi piace..."<br/>Si scambiano un bacio, e Nico ritrova il sorriso di sempre.. "Marti..."<br/>"Dimmi Nico..."<br/>"Sai di salsa di soia.."<br/>"Pure tu...giraffina..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capodanno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30 Dicembre.</p><p>Finalmente è arrivato capodanno... Martino e Niccolò si svegliano come sempre abbracciati. Si danno il buongiorno con un bacio e vanno a preparare la colazione. È presto ed è ancora un po' buio fuori..ma gli amici di Marti avevano preso un aereo prestissimo, alle 5.40 di mattina, per arrivare a Londra il prima possibile. <br/>Alle 9 Marti e Nico sono già a Victoria station, con un caffè in mano, ad aspettarli. <br/>"Sei nervoso Marti..?"<br/>"Non proprio...sono impaziente di rivederli tutti..! Li adorerai..." dice sorridendo.</p><p>È Giovanni il primo che vede.. gli corre incontro in mezzo alla gente e si abbracciano calorosamente. Poi arrivano Eva e Silvia, con Luchino ed Elia. Si salutano rumorosamente, come non si vedessero da vent'anni.. poi Martino presenta ufficialmente Nico a tutto il gruppo. Eva lo abbraccia come se fosse suo fratello, e a Martino si scalda il cuore.. non poteva immaginare di aver dubitato dei suoi amici. Si era fatto problemi per niente...</p><p>Arrivati a casa, Nico prepara un caffè con la moka grande, i ragazzi sono assonnati per la levataccia.. <br/>"Allora regà.. c'è un letto matrimoniale in camera mia per 2 di voi. Il divano si apre e ci state in 2 anche là, e poi abbiamo comprato un materassino da mettere per terra in salotto.. non sarà la reggia di Caserta, ma possiamo starci tutti dai.." dice Martino.<br/>"Zì.. io mi prendo il tuo letto come l'altra volta, in onore dei vecchi tempi..." ride Giovanni.<br/>"Ok.. appena vi siete ripresi andiamo a farci un giro allora.. oggi vi porto a Camden, così salutiamo pure un nostro amico che non vediamo da un po'. Poi andiamo in centro, ok?"<br/>"Bomba... e facciamo il programma per domani." Dice Luchino, l'unico che sembra abbastanza sveglio e reattivo.<br/>"Ah, domani viene anche la ragazza che lavora con Marti a fare festa... magari più tardi passiamo dalla caffetteria a salutarla.." dice Nico con un sorrisetto rivolto al suo ragazzo. "È un bel tipetto... vi piacerà..".<br/>"È fregna..?" Chiede Elia col solito tatto.<br/>"Chiedilo a Marti....." ride Nico.<br/>"Vaffanculo Nì... comunque sì Eli, è parecchio fregna."<br/>"Perché ridete..?" Dice Silvia notando lo scambio di sguardi tra i due ragazzi.<br/>"Ma niente Sil.. c'è stato qualche disguido tecnico tempo fa..."<br/>"Adesso si chiama disguido tecnico..?" Dice Nico scherzando con Marti e facendogli il solletico.</p><p>Scendono alla fermata di Camden e camminano lungo la via, entrando in qualche negozio strano e facendo provare a Luchino diversi outfit improbabili.. Martino sta parlando con Giò, felice di ritrovare il suo migliore amico.. gli manca da morire.. i pomeriggi passati giocando a Fifa, le colazioni al baretto, le serate nei locali di Roma. Sente molta nostalgia di casa a volte. <br/>Nico sta parlando con Eva, che non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.. ovviamente senza malizia, visto che le cose con Giovanni vanno alla grande, ma Martino ha notato subito lo sguardo della rossa quando lo ha visto 'dal vivo'.. e si sentiva orgoglioso sinceramente. Poi oggi, Nico indossava una felpa verde scuro stranamente abbastanza aderente, che richiamava il colore dei suoi occhi e lo faceva apparire bellissimo. </p><p>Arrivano alla piazzetta dove c'è il food truck di Denis. <br/>"Nooooo non ci credo!! Ciao ragazzi!! Non vi vedo da un po'... e avete portato i rinforzi vedo..!" Li saluta Denis.<br/>"Sì, loro sono i miei amici di Roma... Giovanni già lo conosci.."<br/>Si salutano e si presentano tutti. <br/>Dopo aver scelto ognuno qualcosa da mangiare, vanno a sedersi su un tavolino nei paraggi.. ma fa parecchio freddo e decidono di imbucarsi in un pub poco distante per bersi un the caldo prima di andare verso il centro.</p><p>Girano tutto il pomeriggio per Londra, ridendo e chiacchierando. Sotto Natale la città diventa come il set di un film romantico..come quelli che Nico lo costringe a guardare ogni tanto abbracciati sul loro divano. L'atmosfera è elettrizzante..la gente arriva da tutto il mondo per vedere il Natale di Londra...e il capodanno.. </p><p> </p><p>Verso sera trovano un pub dove cenare e rimangono lì tutta la sera, a bere e giocare a freccette.. in Inghilterra è un gioco molto gettonato, ogni pub che si rispetti ha un bersaglio per giocarci.. Elia si rivela essere un mezzo fenomeno e non c'è gara con nessuno... mentre sono tutti al tavolo a bere e parlare di qualunque cosa, Nico appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Martino, e si allunga per baciargli dolcemente il collo. Luchino nota quella tenerezza tra di loro e allarga un sorriso buffo.. <br/>"Regà...comunque posso dirvi che siete proprio belli insieme..? State proprio bene, sembrate una di quelle pubblicità progresso tipo..." <br/>tutti scoppiano a ridere, allora Nico si alza e raggiunge Luca per dargli un abbraccio affettuoso. Si capiva che Luca era il suo preferito.. avevano parlato di disegno tutto il pomeriggio, e avevano una forte passione in comune.</p><p>Quando Martino arriva al tavolo con l'ennesimo vassoio di birre, Giovanni dice "Oh Marti, vedi di non esagerare che non finisca come l'altra volta ti prego..." i due iniziano a ridere, e Nico interviene.. "Giò, non scherzare troppo, ti ricordo che io ho ancora quel fatidico video nel mio telefono... posso ricattarvi a vita!!" <br/>"Nooo ma stai scherzando zì?? Sei un'infame Nico... se non lo cancelli subito sei un'infame..!"<br/>"Ehm...quale video??" Chiede Eva curiosa..<br/>"Ma niente, lascia perdere... cose private." Dice Martino cercando di sembrare tranquillo e per niente in imbarazzo....<br/>"Eh no, adesso vogliamo sapere anche noi!!" Dice Elia.<br/>"No ragazzi..non potrei mai fare una cosa simile a Marti.. mi dispiace... è un segreto di stato.." dice Nico prendendo la mano del suo ragazzo dolcemente. </p><p> </p><p>Tornano a casa tutti insieme e Nico aiuta Elia a preparare il materassino in salotto, vicino a Luchino e Silvia che dormiranno nel divano letto. "Elia, vuoi un the caldo prima di andare a dormire?" Chiede Nico. Martino è già ko a letto, ma lui non ha molto sonno.<br/>"Sì certo! Grazie." Risponde Elia.<br/>Vanno in cucina e Nico scalda l'acqua. <br/>"Senti Nico.. posso chiederti una cosa un po' personale? Puoi anche non rispondermi eh.."<br/>"Dimmi!" <br/>"Tu... sei gay giusto?"<br/>"Mmm..no..in realtà sono bisessuale. Perché?" Dice Nico.<br/>"Ah... ok.. e come l'hai capito?" Chiede Elia quasi sussurrando.<br/>Nico gli sorride..sa già dove vuole arrivare..forse.. <br/>"Beh, io l'ho capito qui a Londra, 2 anni fa circa.. ero ad una festa da amici, e c'era un ragazzo gentile, abbiamo parlato tutta la sera, e poi....boh...sentivo di volerlo baciare, mi piaceva.. fortunatamente ha preso lui l'iniziativa, e mentre lo baciavo mi sentivo bene.. l'ho capito da quello. Che per me non importa se una persona è uomo o donna.. se mi piace, mi piace e basta!"<br/>"Wow... e poi com'è finita..?" Chiede Elia curioso.<br/>"Mah niente.. lui è tornato in Australia dopo un mese e non ci siamo più sentiti..non era una cosa così seria alla fine.." dice Nico sorridendo.<br/>Elia era pensieroso, beveva il suo the in silenzio.<br/>"Elia..? Perché mi hai fatto questa domanda..?"<br/>"Eh.... perché ultimamente ho provato qualcosa per un ragazzo... ma mi piacciono pure le donne... e sono un po' in confusione. Ti prego non parlarne con gli altri.. devo ancora capire cosa sento per lui."<br/>"Ah...bene.. e questo LUI lo sa..?" Chiede Nico sussurrando...<br/>"Diciamo che ci siamo baciati qualche volta..." il viso di Elia s'illumina..<br/>"Whoooo... beh complimenti... prenditi il tuo tempo, capisci cosa vuoi.. è l'unico consiglio che posso darti."<br/>Nico gli da un abbraccio e gli augura la buonanotte.</p><p>31 dicembre </p><p>Dopo aver fatto colazione tutti assieme, i ragazzi si prendono tutto il tempo per rilassarsi e fare un po' di spesa di alcolici per affrontare la lunghissima notte che hanno davanti. Alle 18.30 suona il campanello.. Martino va ad <br/>aprire, è Sara. Rimane stupito, l'aveva sempre vista vestita normale, da lavoro... ma quella sera indossa un vestito corto rosso fuoco e un paio di stivali con un po' di tacco... è bellissima. Entrano in salotto. "Ragazzi, questa è Sara!"<br/>Si presentano tutti.. e Nico già vede la faccia di Elia sbiancare... ok, decisamente non è gay.. pensa sorridendo.<br/>Escono subito dopo e si dirigono a Westminster, c'è una folla assurda... trovano posto sulla riva del Tamigi, da dove nella sponda opposta avrebbero assistito al famoso spettacolo pirotecnico che ogni anno va in scena dal London Eye, la ruota panoramica.. hanno portato bottiglie di spumante e birra.. iniziano a bere per riscaldarsi. Elia è sempre vicino a Sara, i due sembrano andare molto d'accordo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando inizia il countdown alle 11.59, un grosso orologio appare al centro del London Eye, migliaia di persone contano da 60 a ritroso, tutti insieme. I ragazzi si stringono sempre di più, contando sempre più forte. 3...2...1... Marti e Nico si guardano negli occhi e si baciano, mentre parte lo spettacolo pirotecnico a ritmo di musica, si baciano sulle note di 'Wanderwall' degli Oasis, la prima di tante canzoni che si susseguono per accompagnare i fuochi d'artificio. Martino abbraccia tutti i suoi amici, ha gli occhi lucidi, non vorrebbe essere in nessun altro posto al mondo in quel momento.. quando abbraccia Giovanni, questo gli sussurra all'orecchio un "mi manchi un sacco Marti.." a cui risponde "anche tu...mi mancate tutti.." e non riesce più a trattenere una lacrima. Si gira per fare gli auguri a Sara, ma la biondina è impegnata in un bacio davvero poco casto con Elia... <br/>torna da Nico per guardare lo spettacolo, ora stanno tutti cantando "hey Jude" dei Beatles, ovviamente Nico conosce ogni parola... i fuochi si fanno sempre più intensi, sulle note dei Pink Floyd. I ragazzi si passano una bottiglia di vino e bevono a turno, come stanno facendo tante altre persone attorno a loro del resto. E poi tutti sono pronti per il gran finale.. bastano poche note di pianoforte, per riconoscere l'ultima canzone... è 'somebody to love' dei Queen. Martino si gira a guardare Niccolò, ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime ed è emozionato come non lo ha mai visto. Lo abbraccia forte, ascoltano quella canzone meravigliosa sparata a tutto volume sul cielo di Londra.. tutti intorno a loro cantano, e a loro sembra di volare.</p><p> </p><p>Finiti i fuochi, rimangono ancora un po' lì a bere e ballare sulla musica dance che segue lo spettacolo, il fiume di gente si sta poco a poco muovendo verso il centro città, finché le strade sembrano meno intasate di prima.. allora decidono anche loro di incamminarsi e girare per il centro chiuso al traffico per l'occasione. Per strada incontrano gente di ogni tipo... ubriachi stesi a terra, gruppi di ragazzi e ragazze come loro che urlano e cantano fuori dai locali pienissimi di gente. Si fermano in una pasticceria e comprano una scatola di ciambelle per asciugare tutto l'alcol che a quel punto avevano in corpo... "oh regà...ma Luchino dov'è??" Chiede Marti ad un certo punto... Silvia era molto ubriaca e nemmeno si era resa conto di aver perso per strada il suo ragazzo... Si guardano attorno, e poi Nico scoppia a ridere indicando il biondino che si stava facendo un selfie con 2 drag queen truccatissime con tanto di pellicce e zatteroni... <br/>Mentre sono seduti su un muretto a mangiare le ciambelle, Martino si avvicina a Sara.. "ehi! Ti stai divertendo?" Le chiede.<br/>"Da morire Marti...i tuoi amici sono simpaticissimi...grazie ancora di avermi invitata..."<br/>"Simpatici eh...? Solo quello...??!" Sorride Martino <br/>"Vabbè... senti.. ogni tanto ho bisogno di calore umano pure io... e poi è carino! Ma siete tutti così a Roma?? Mi trasferisco subito!!" Sara scoppia a ridere e prende Martino sotto braccio appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. "Comunque tu e Nico siete una bella coppia... si vede che c'è amore tra di voi.. vi invidio un sacco. Vorrei anch'io qualcosa del genere nella mia vita."<br/>"Sono sicuro che lo troverai prima o poi Sara.. a me è successo quando meno me l'aspettavo, sarà così anche per te."</p><p>Sono ormai le quattro e mezza, quando decidono di tornare a casa tutti insieme. Nico chiede a Sara se vuole dormire da loro, e la ragazza accetta.. Elia avrebbe dormito anche su una sedia pur di non farla tornare a casa da sola..alla fine avevano dormito sul materassino per terra assieme, abbracciati stretti tutta la notte.</p><p>Martino chiude la porta della camera e raggiunge Nico nel letto. "È stata una serata bellissima.. mi mancavano tanto." Dice Martino malinconico.<br/>"Ho visto... cioè...si capisce che siete amici da una vita, e mi dispiace che vi vediate poco adesso." Nico aveva troppi pensieri in testa in quel momento. Pensava che Martino non avrebbe mai accettato di restare a Londra con lui troppo a lungo.. che alla fine avrebbe sentito la nostalgia di casa e dei suoi amici, e lo avrebbe abbandonato lì, in quella fredda e immensa città senza nessuno che gli donasse un sorriso ogni mattina. Lo amava così tanto...ma non lo avrebbe mai costretto a rimanere per lui. <br/>"Che hai Nico..?"<br/>"Mah...stavo pensando.."<br/>"A cosa? Se posso sapere.." chiede Martino sottovoce.<br/>"A quando tutto questo finirà." Dice Nico conciso.<br/>"Che vuoi dire..? Cosa finirà?"<br/>"Io e te..."<br/>"Eh..? E perché dovrebbe finire..? Non ti capisco Nico..."<br/>"Perché è inevitabile. Tu non puoi rimanere qua troppo a lungo...ho visto come li guardavi, ho visto la tua sofferenza nel vivere lontano da loro... tra qualche mese vorrai tornare a Roma, e ti capisco.. io non ho mai avuto una cerchia di amici così bella, per me a Roma non c'è niente per cui tornare...ma tu... tu hai tutta una vita bellissima lì. E prima o poi vorrai viverla."<br/>Martino si alza e si siede sul letto.<br/>"Ma che dici Nì?? Ancora non abbiamo deciso niente riguardo al futuro... non sai cosa succederà da qui a Settembre prossimo.."<br/>Nico abbassa la testa. "In realtà prima della pausa natalizia il mio professore mi avrebbe offerto un lavoro in accademia.. come assistente e tutor, una volta preso il diploma."<br/>Una doccia gelata. Ecco come si sentiva Martino. Aveva i brividi. <br/>"E non mi hai detto nulla perché..?"<br/>"Perché non volevo rovinarti le feste di Natale.. e avevo paura."<br/>Martino rimane in silenzio. Ha la testa che gira. <br/>"Ho bisogno di un momento Nico... perdonami, ma devo prendere aria."<br/>Esce dalla camera, la casa è invasa di gente che dorme ovunque, si mette il giubbotto ed esce in strada. Si siede sul marciapiede e la sua testa è in totale blackout.<br/>La porta si apre alle sue spalle, è Giò. Aveva sentito qualcuno uscire e si era svegliato.<br/>"Zì! Che ci fai qua??" <br/>Martino non risponde, allora Giovanni si siede con lui. Non dice nulla, vuole lasciargli i suoi tempi.<br/>Dopo qualche minuto, Martino parla.<br/>"A Nico hanno offerto un lavoro... da Settembre prossimo. Qui a Londra."<br/>"Ok... ed è un problema..?"<br/>"Significa che vuole rimanere qua a tempo indeterminato Giò..."<br/>"Sì ho capito..ma perché sarebbe un problema scusa?"<br/>"Perché a me manca Roma, mi mancate voi...e devo iscrivermi all'università... io devo tornare, capisci?"<br/>"Ah.. non puoi fare l'uni qui? Ce ne sono di fantastiche..."<br/>"Potrei...ma non voglio. Non è tanto per lo studio, è che voglio tornare da voi... voglio i miei amici di una vita, non posso pensare di dovervi vedere solo a Natale e Pasqua o cose del genere...non ce la faccio.."<br/>"Ma ne hai parlato con Nico?"<br/>"Non proprio... lui sta bene qua, e non posso chiedergli di rinunciare a tutto solo per stare insieme.."<br/>"Perché no..?"<br/>"Dai Giò... non sono così egoista...e poi non accetterebbe mai!"<br/>"Ma tu lo ami? Pensi che sia davvero quello giusto?" <br/>A quella domanda Martino non riesce più a trattenersi. I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime, lo stomaco si chiude.<br/>"Credo di sì. Ma dicono che a volte l'amore non basta..."<br/>"Marti... vai a parlare con lui! Se davvero siete destinati a stare insieme, una soluzione la trovate... ma di certo non stando qua sul marciapiede con me mentre lui è in camera da solo... provate a parlare, a trovare una strada insieme.." dice Giò mettendo un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Lo fa alzare e rientrare in camera, prima di tornare a letto da Eva.</p><p>Quando entra in camera Nico è seduto sul letto con le ginocchia al petto e le guance rigate di lacrime. <br/>"Ehi...giraffina...dai, non piangere, vedrai che una soluzione la troviamo insieme.. ok? Guardami." Martino si sforzava di sorridere, gli da un bacio e lo stringe forte a se. <br/>"Non voglio stare lontano da te Nico.. non potrei mai. Adesso ne parliamo con calma e cerchiamo di fare chiarezza, ok?"<br/>"Ok... nemmeno io voglio stare senza di te Marti. Mi sei mancato anche in questi 10 minuti che sei stato fuori...." Nico ride debolmente tra le lacrime.<br/>Parlano per ore, fino alle prime luci del mattino...poi crollano dal sonno, abbracciati, le gambe intrecciate, le teste sullo stesso cuscino.</p><p>Alle 11.30 si apre piano la porta della loro camera. Poi Martino sente qualcuno sdraiarsi nel letto dietro di lui e abbracciarlo da dietro... gira la testa e apre un occhio a fatica.. sono Eva e Silvia, ancora in pigiama, che si sono intrufolate nel letto con loro.. lo salutano con un sorriso, poi vede Luchino entrare in camera con un vassoio di caffè e muffins comprati da qualche parte la mattina stessa.. <br/>Si sveglia anche Niccolò, e quasi si spaventa di quell'invasione... sono tutti già svegli, ed erano usciti a comprare qualcosa per la colazione. Uno ad uno trovano posto nel loro letto, Sara entra per ultima con un mazzo di fiori in mano e li porge a Nico.<br/>"Ragazzi... volevamo ringraziarvi per l'ospitalità... siete i migliori!!" <br/>"Grazie!! Non dovevate...davvero...è stato un piacere per noi..!" Dice Nico quasi commosso.<br/>Ci pensa come sempre Luca a spezzare quell'aria da commedia di Natale... con una delle sue battute fuori luogo.<br/>"Cazzo Nico...ma è possibile che sei così fregno anche appena sveglio..? Cioè... guarda Marti...sembra un catorcio a confronto!!"<br/>"Ma vaffanculo Luchì! Sarai bello te..." risponde Martino con la bocca piena di muffin ai mirtilli.<br/>Le risate dei suoi amici, tutti seduti in cerchio nel suo letto lo fanno ripensare alla conversazione della notte passata... avevano capito cosa fare. Avevano trovato un punto d'incontro. Una decisione difficile, ma per una volta non istintiva.. pensata, ponderata, di comune accordo. Ne avrebbero parlato con gli altri più tardi. Ma ora, volevano soltanto fare colazione tutti insieme e disseminare il loro letto di briciole e caffè.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Stesso amore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nei due giorni seguenti il gruppo di amici gira per Londra visitando musei e mangiando in ristoranti etnici, Sara faceva ormai parte del gruppo...lei ed Elia non si staccavano un attimo, visto che entrambi erano consapevoli della breve durata di quella 'scappatella' occasionale. Quando si salutarono in stazione, Martino non riusciva a trattenere la commozione.. Nico gli teneva la mano e lo abbraccia forte quando tutti si avviano verso il treno per andare in aeroporto.</p><p>Tornati alla solita routine dei giorni a seguire, vivono al massimo la loro storia, immergendosi a capofitto in quell'amore così improvviso che avevano avuto la fortuna di trovare. </p><p>***</p><p>È Giugno. L'estate sta arrivando timida anche lì, finalmente possono abbandonare giacche e cappotti, I ragazzi hanno organizzato una festa a casa loro quel sabato sera, visto che Martino avrebbe avuto la domenica libera. Invitano tutti, e comprano carne e alcol per un'esercito..anche se nessuno alla fine si era presentato a casa loro senza una bottiglia di vino o qualche antipasto da mangiare... avevano un sacco di roba. Prima di tutti arrivarono Denis e Lina.. lei come sempre imponente e bellissima... Marti e Nico l'avevano conosciuta meglio in quei mesi, ed erano sempre affascinati a starle vicino.. si muoveva con eleganza e disinvoltura, quando parlava ti guardava dritto negli occhi, ed entrambi avevano concordato che avrebbero probabilmente potuto diventare totalmente etero per una così.... Denis aveva davvero ottimi gusti. E una gran botta di culo.. Si erano detti una sera ridendo.<br/>C'erano anche i due ragazzi svedesi, e Diana e Gaelle.. che grazie a loro si erano conosciute ed erano diventate migliori amiche da allora.. e c'erano tre ragazzi che frequentavano l'accademia con Nico. Tre matti, musicisti incalliti con idee bizzarre e personalità grandi come un palazzo... </p><p>Martino guardava tutte quelle persone con storie pazzesche alle spalle, provenienti da ogni parte del mondo, parlare e confrontarsi... ridere insieme, fare festa nonostante fossero tutte estremamente diverse. Gli sale un senso di inquietudine... sapeva cosa sarebbe successo da lì a un paio di mesi.. e se finora aveva provato a soffocare quella sensazione e a vivere soltanto giorno per giorno, guardare Nico in mezzo a loro.. a ridere, divertirsi, essere felice e libero dai brutti pensieri... gli spaccava il cuore. <br/>Si sentiva in colpa. Avrebbe voluto fermare quell'istante e viverci dentro per sempre.. prende il telefono e scatta una foto a Nico che ride con gli altri.. la guarda. Eh certo pensa... Nico sembra uscito da un poster pubblicitario di un dentifricio.. non ha bisogno di photoshop per sembrare perfetto anche in una foto rubata senza che lui se ne accorgesse.. sorride riguardandola e si chiude in bagno. Sente un forte bisogno di piangere e sfogare il dolore che sente pensando al futuro.</p><p>Dopo qualche minuto sente bussare. <br/>"Marti...sono io, sei lì?" <br/>Apre la porta e fa entrare Nico richiudendola alle sue spalle.<br/>"Ehi...Marti, che succede?? Hai pianto..?? Perché."<br/>"Perché ti amo così tanto.... non sono più sicuro di niente."<br/>"Ancora con questi discorsi Marti..?? Dai... smettila...ne abbiamo già parlato, abbiamo già deciso.. vedrai che starai meglio una volta ritrovati i tuoi adorati contrabbandieri.. ok?"<br/>"Ma certo...il problema non sono mica io...."<br/>Nico sospira, lo abbraccia stretto.<br/>"Lo so Marti... starò bene. Giuro. Non hai deciso da solo...ricordi..?? Mi bastano un bacio e un sorriso adesso.." <br/>Martino alza la testa e gli da un bacio. Escono dal bagno per tornare dagli altri e la festa continua fino a notte fonda.</p><p>**** salto temporale. Fine Agosto.****</p><p>Martino chiude la valigia strapiena di cose... aveva dovuto anche spedire uno scatolone a Roma perché non poteva portarsi dietro tutto quello che aveva accumulato in un anno... va in cucina e Nico lo aspetta per fare colazione.<br/>"Hai preso tutto..?" Chiede Nico stranamente tranquillo e sorridente.<br/>"L'unica cosa che vorrei portare con me sei tu Nico...lo sai..." dice Martino affranto.<br/>"Dai Marti... non fare così... non ti voglio salutare con quella faccia triste....! Io sono tranquillo...davvero...ovvio che sentirò la tua mancanza, ma ci sono gli aerei, le videochiamate, i messaggi... troveremo il nostro equilibrio!"<br/>Martino sapeva che non sarebbe affatto stata la stessa cosa. E poi geloso com'era, non averlo tutti i giorni con lui lo avrebbe fatto impazzire sicuramente. Era solo questione di tempo.</p><p>Nico lo accompagna fino in aeroporto... la gente li guardava, perché erano abbracciati a piangere da tipo 10 minuti ormai...ma chi se ne frega...cosa ne sapevano loro, di quello che sentivano in quel momento...<br/>"Ti amo Nico.. ti amo tantissimo... ti prego di chiamarmi per qualunque cosa, ok?? In ogni momento, ad ogni ora.. io ci sarò."<br/>"Lo so Marti...lo so... ora diamoci un contegno dai.. dammi un bacio e vai che sei in ritardo..! Ti amo."<br/>Si baciano e si separano continuando a girarsi indietro per guardarsi.</p><p>Quando Nico sale sul treno per tornare a casa, fa fatica a trattenere un sorriso. In realtà non aveva detto una cosa a Martino...l'aveva tenuta nascosta per mesi... ma stava già facendo richiesta di trasferimento a Roma, in una sede dell'accademia che gli avrebbe assicurato un posto da tutor come doveva fare a Londra... non era ancora stata approvata, e non voleva darsi false speranze e tantomeno darle a Martino.. ma le probabilità che venisse approvata entro un paio di mesi erano alte, e non vedeva l'ora di fare le valigie e raggiungerlo..senza dirgli niente. Farà un infarto..pensa.</p><p>Martino è a casa da ormai un mese e mezzo, aveva sentito Nico tutti i giorni, più volte al giorno, ma non era la stessa cosa... si sentiva uno stupido. Perché non era rimasto lì con lui?? La gelosia lo stava logorando.. immaginava Nico che incontrava altra gente, altri ragazzi, lo immaginava andare per locali senza di lui e attirare inevitabilmente gli sguardi di sconosciuti che lo desideravano... stava diventando sempre più paranoico, e sempre più spesso lo faceva pesare anche a Niccolò... riempiendolo di domande assurde e messaggi ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.. </p><p>La sera si deve incontrare a casa di Giò con gli altri contrabbandieri.. mega torneo di Fifa..tanto per cambiare. <br/>Sta seduto sul divano vicino a Luchino che sta inesorabilmente perdendo contro Elia.. Giovanni va a sedersi sul tappeto vicino a lui.<br/>"Come va Marti?"<br/>"Insomma...cioè... tutto ok, ma è comunque dura."<br/>"Immagino zì.... io penso che impazzirei...cioè... stare così lontani, senza poter avere nessun controllo... dev'essere terribile!"<br/>"Ammazza oh... grazie Giò! Adesso sì che mi sento meglio....checcazzo..." dice Martino ironico e anche un po' scazzato.<br/>"Vabbè scusa... ma è la verità..."<br/>Giò si alza, e si allontana...non riusciva a trattenere la risata che stava per uscire dalla sua bocca.. una settimana fa aveva ricevuto un messaggio molto inaspettato. Era Niccolò.. gli chiedeva aiuto per fare una sorpresa a Martino, e lo aveva aiutato volentieri.. ecco perché erano tutti lì. Tra poco sarebbero arrivate anche Eva e Silvia, con la scusa di essere 'nei paraggi'.<br/>Torna in salotto e dice con disinvoltura<br/>"Regà.. dice Eva che è nei paraggi con Silvia, posso dirle di salire? Tanto il torneo ormai sappiamo che lo vince Elia.. portano anche delle birre..."<br/>I ragazzi annuiscono, Martino non aveva ben capito cosa centravano Eva e Silvia in una serata fifa, ma vabbè... tanto peggio di così... avrebbe dovuto guardare Luchino e Silvia sempre appiccicati e Giò ed Eva imboscarsi probabilmente in camera di Giò da un momento all'altro. Che strazio. Aveva anche pensato che quasi quasi si sarebbe fatto andar bene pure Elia a sto punto.... scacciando subito dopo quel pensiero, che in realtà gli faceva anche un po' schifo. Elia....dai Marti... sii serio...!<br/>Le ragazze arrivano, Eva lo abbraccia subito per un tempo che gli parve infinito...<br/>"A cosa devo tutta sta tenerezza..??" Chiede Martino ridendo.<br/>"So che ne hai bisogno...povero Marti..."<br/>"Vabbè oh...smettetela di farmi pesare sta cosa però...! Eh..insomma... più cerco di non pensarci, più me lo ricordate..."<br/>Eva si stacca dal suo collo e va da Giò guardandolo con un sorriso neanche tanto velato..</p><p>Martino è seduto sul divano con Elia, sta guardando distrattamente fuori dalla finestra, con una birra in mano e la testa altrove.. non si accorge nemmeno dell'improvviso silenzio che si era venuto a creare nella stanza... all'improvviso sente due mani coprirgli gli occhi da dietro... <br/>"Ma che cazzo è..??" Esclama Martino infastidito.<br/>Sente una voce calda e profonda vicino all'orecchio<br/>"È la tua giraffina....."<br/>Martino toglie le mani dagli occhi e si alza di scatto. Gli salta addosso in mezzo secondo, lo abbraccia come se volesse stritolarlo, alzandolo da terra, e tutti applaudono e ridono commossi.<br/>Guarda Nico negli occhi...stava versando lacrime di gioia come se non ci fosse un domani...<br/>"Che ci fai qua???"<br/>Nico ride... <br/>"Volevo fosse una sorpresa...."<br/>"Lo è....una bellissima sorpresa Nico..! Oddio.... quanto ti fermi??"<br/>Nico lo guarda negli occhi e smette di ridere. Lo guarda per alcuni secondi intensamente e vede la preoccupazione nel volto di Martino... fa un respiro profondo e risponde..<br/>"Per sempre Marti... sono qua per restare. Ti amo troppo."<br/>Martino non ci sta credendo...non riesce nemmeno a capire cosa stia succedendo...<br/>"Ma che dici..?"<br/>"Ho chiesto il trasferimento qua, ho scoperto che si poteva fare qualche mese fa soltanto... e l'ho chiesto subito. Lavorerò qui a Roma Marti... se mi vuoi ancora..." dice Nico con il suo solito sorrisetto malizioso.<br/>Martino è senza parole. Lo abbraccia ancora e poi gli prende la testa fra le mani e gli da un bacio appassionato per recuperare tutti quelli che avrebbe voluto dargli in quelle settimane.... gli altri iniziano a fischiare e prenderli in giro.. "a zozzi!!" Sentono urlare ad Elia...<br/>Si staccano e Martino corre verso Giovanni.....ovviamente l'artefice di quell'imboscata... l'altro capisce le sue intenzioni e scappa...lo rincorre fino al pianerottolo del piano superiore, lo rincorre sulle scale per massacrarlo di manate. <br/>"Sei un'infame!! Da quanto lo sapevi??"<br/>"Ahia zì!! Basta!! Mi ha scritto una settimana fa...." dice Giovanni ridendo.<br/>"Sei una merda... prima o poi me la paghi..."</p><p>Marti e Nico lasciano casa di Giò mano nella mano... camminano per le strade di Roma e non riescono a smettere di guardarsi e sorridere. <br/>"Marti...non ti ho ancora detto la parte migliore comunque...."<br/>"Cioè..?"<br/>"Ecco...con il lavoro che mi hanno offerto, è incluso anche l'alloggio...non è niente di che, ma è un piccolo appartamento con un grande letto matrimoniale...penso sia tutto quello che ci serve per ora, no??"<br/>"Ma veramente...? Cioè... hai un appartamento tutto tuo? Che figata!" Dice Martino entusiasta<br/>"Marti...leggi tra le righe cazzo... abbiamo un appartamento tutto nostro..! Se ti va.."<br/>Martino si ferma di colpo. Lo guarda sotto la luce gialla dei lampioni.. il suo viso candido e bellissimo, quegli occhi luminosi che lo fissano..<br/>"Mi stai chiedendo di vivere insieme..? Di nuovo..?"<br/>"Ovvio... e mi sono anche portato dietro le manette...ti lego al letto e non uscirai mai più.." dice con un sorriso provocante..<br/>"Mmmm.. aspetta che faccio finta di pensarci...." <br/>Nico si mette a ridere e lo bacia. <br/>"Dai andiamo, ti faccio vedere la nostra nuova casetta... non posso più aspettare...!"</p><p>Entrano nell'appartamento mano nella mano, Martino si guarda un po' in giro, ma Nico non smette di baciargli il collo e tentare di spogliarlo.. ridono mentre si tolgono le scarpe e vanno verso la camera da letto. <br/>Quella sarebbe stata la loro camera, il loro rifugio sicuro, il posto in cui avrebbero potuto parlare, scherzare, ridere, piangere, sfogarsi, riappacificarsi ed amarsi quanto volevano.<br/>Avevano intenzione di fare tutte quelle cose... e le avrebbero fatte. <br/>Si guardano negli occhi per un'altro istante, e il mondo all'infuori da quelle quattro mura non esiste più.<br/>"Ti amo Nico.."<br/>"Ti amo anch'io Marti.."<br/>si stendono dolcemente sul letto ed iniziano a recuperare il tempo perso.<br/>Città diversa, stesso amore.</p><p>FINE.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>